


My Childhood

by LinkCat



Series: Born Gray [1]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Banishment, Childhood, Depressed Child, Divorce, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healers, Iaso, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death, Puppy Love, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Smart Baby, lost twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Branch explains his childhood in his own eyes, after being born during a difficult time in his family’s life.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy, King Peppy (Trolls)/Original Character(s)
Series: Born Gray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063172
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to do something different this series. I’m going to write it in first person. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains the beginning of his life.

The first memory I had of my second life was when I was still in my father's baby pod. I was just a tiny fetus, and I was not alone. Another life was in there with me, growing and moving about. We were always warm and were growing at a normal rate. Life then was simple for us little babies. All we did was grow and sleep. When we were awake, we practiced our muscles and stretched when it became too tight of a squeeze to do anything else. Life for my fathers was a lot harder than it was for us. I would learn more about that, later in my life.

Before I go any further then that, I’m sure you’re curious about my first life. I was actually a female in that life. I was compared to the works of God, and was considered a Deity in the region that I was born. They called me Iaso, Goddess of recuperation from illness. I lived a fairly long life and healed many, but my life was cut shorter than expected, after war came to our region. I’ll tell you more about that life, later.

As our time to arrive in the wide open world came closer, I noticed something different about my twin. She was starting to become less active, and spent a lot more time asleep. I thought perhaps at first, she was preparing for the birth that we would soon face. It seemed the closer we came to our inevitable exit, the weaker she became. I tried desperately to give her energy and healing. It didn’t seem to work for her. Just hours after I noticed that she was growing weaker, I noticed that her life presence was starting to fade. We were still within our father’s pod, so there were no adults available to help my sister and I was obviously too weak to help her.

In pure desperation, I began to kick and stretch, to get my father’s attention. I could hear him complain in a language that I was still learning. He didn’t seem to understand that I was in distress, due to my concern for my sister, and his daughter. When kicking didn’t work, I began searching for the exit to the outside world. I quickly found it with my hand, near the top of my head. I reached towards the exit, and tried to break my amniotic sac. I wasn’t strong, due to being an unborn fetus, however, I was determined to save my sister. After a lot of poking, pulling, and pinching, I felt the fluid around my head and hand, escape to the outside world. I had managed to break my father’s birthing waters. I retracted my hand and waited for the contractions to come. 

I didn’t remember my first birth, so what followed after the release of birthing secretions completely surprised me. The muscle walls around my sister and I began to squeeze tightly. The discomfort from it, caused my sister and I more pain. I kicked my father, up in his ribcage, to let him know that he wasn’t making this easy for us. I could hear him crying in pain. I laid there, near his pelvis and wondered if he realized that he was causing us pain too.

For several hours, we laid there, enduring the painful squeezes, as our baby pod became more and more crowded and tight around us. I could feel my head, making its way towards the exit. The squeeze on my head caused me to have a headache. It almost felt like the walls of our father’s birthing site was squeezing my head into a different shape. Of course, I remembered that that was perfectly normal for childbirth. It didn’t mean I liked it at all. I tried to stay calm. I had to get out of our father, so that my sister had a chance at life. She was getting weaker and weaker, the longer she laid within our father.

Right before my father began to push me out, I felt the life presence of my sister fade away. I couldn’t believe our bad luck. I had tried so hard to save her, and now she was dead. I felt despair, as my father bared down and began to push me out. I couldn’t move, as I slowly made my great appearance upon the outside world. As soon as I was born, into the hands of my second father, who I would later learn was named Thyme, I began to bellow. I was uncomfortable, cold, and angry. I was born, and now I would get to live a life without my twin.

“He’s gray.” I could hear Thyme talk to my birth father, who I later found out was named Sky. I slowed down my loud cries, so I could hear what he had to say.

“Get him nice and dry. It’s so cold out here. We’ll figure out what’s wrong with him, after I get his twin out.” I could hear Sky grunting from the effort of pushing my sister out. I tried to open my eyes, so I could see her, one last time in the light of the real world. I was blinded by the light of the snow that was around us. We were outside, while he had us? Why would my fathers endanger us, by having us out in the open and in the cold like this? I wouldn’t get my answers to these questions, for a very long time. I blinked a few times, to try to get the bright light out of my eyes. By the time I was able to get my eyes to adjust to the light, my second father had already placed me into his hair. I couldn’t see through his hair. I started to bellow again, to make it clear that I was angry by this development. I wanted to see my sister one more time.

“Good job, this one is almost out.” I heard Thyme couch Sky. My heart broke, when I heard him whimper with worry and try to quickly dry my sister. I felt him moving around and trying desperately to revive my twin. I tried to tell him that it was too late, but all that came out of my mouth were the cries that were typical of a newborn baby.

Not long after my sister was born, I could hear both of my fathers crying. The light yellow hair around me turned gray in color. I hoped by then they understood why I was gray in color. My sister, who was their daughter, had died in the womb, and would never draw a breath of her own.

Not long after my sister was born, I could hear that Thyme was breathing heavily. I could sense that he was in pain, and although I sensed a life within him, I wondered what could be causing him the discomfort. My thoughts on the matter were soon interrupted, when I felt Sky take me and place me on his chest. I knew what he was going to do, before he even did it. As soon as my father’s nipple was presented to me, I opened my mouth and latched onto it. I began to eat, even though I didn’t want to. I knew if I was to survive, I would need to eat, and I would have to eat often in order to grow properly. Not long after I filled my stomach with the first meal of my life, my eyes grew heavy. I fell asleep, in the arms of my birthing father.

Sleep didn’t last long for me. I woke up, feeling hunger pains. I began to wail in discomfort, to let Sky know that I was ready for another feeding. I latched on right away, when he placed me upon his breast. I listened for Thyme, but I could no longer hear him. I glanced around, but was unable to see much, due to having poor vision. I wondered if I was mostly blind, or if this was an after effect of being a newborn. Once I was full, I let go of my father and shifted weakly. I had little to no control of my body. I decided then that I was going to try hard to regain my strength.

I felt Sky take me over his shoulder, and felt his strong hand as it struck against my back. A little bit of air escaped my stomach. Once he was satisfied that I had burped sufficiently, he turned me to Thyme and began to cry. As we got closer, I could see why I didn’t hear or sense Thyme anymore. He was lifeless, not far from where my father had fed me. He laid with my sister, cradled on his chest. It was the first and last time I would ever get to see them under the natural light of our world.

“He died having your brother. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you and our second son. You were born gray, which scares me. I can’t lose you too.” I could hear the pain in Sky’s voice. I was powerless to do anything about this, so all I did was cry some more. I wished I could tell him that I loved him and would try to help him for the rest of my life. I wished I could reassure him that I wasn’t going to die any time soon. I needed time to grow and get stronger, before I was going to be much use to him. Little did I know our journey was just starting. Things were going to get harder, before they got better. As I was placed beside my slightly younger brother, I cuddled into him for warmth. I was going to need him as much as he was going to need me. I knew he wasn’t going to be my sister, but a little bit of me hoped that her spirit would live on in him.


	2. They Were Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains why his fathers had ended up in the situation that forced them to give birth out in the open, in the middle of winter.

For the next forty-eight hours, my brother and I mostly slept, while cuddled into each other in our father’s hair. We ate every couple of hours, and let our father know when we needed to be changed or cuddled for comfort and warmth. Our father didn’t seem interested in going anywhere. He did make a fire, several feet away from the frozen bodies of our other father, and sister. I had yet to see or hear him eat, nor did I smell any food. He did, however, drink a lot of water. I was certain he was thirsty, after pushing two babies out of his loins. I remembered that exhaustion from my previous life, when I had bore my own children. His lack of subsistence soon became clear. His milk was starting to lack the sufficient calories to sustain us properly. We were both becoming more and more demanding for nutrients. Our father needed to eat, soon.

During a feeding, I suckled upon my father and wondered if I would live a short life, full of painful hunger and freezing temperatures. I wondered if my father even lived in a village. He had yet to go home or search for any food. Certainly his village would be worried about him and his mate by now. I didn’t understand why he was just sitting by a fire, with a glazed and sad look upon his face. He had two newborns that needed him to live, so that they had a chance at life.

“Is that a fire?” I heard a female’s voice in the distance. I began crying, hoping that she would bring our father some food. I cracked my eyes open, as three blurry figures came into view. I looked up at my father’s face, and noticed that he was suddenly fearful. I could feel that he was tense. I grew silent, realizing I may have made a mistake. I closed my eyes as he quickly tucked my brother and I into his hair, so that I didn’t have to feel the hair upon my eyeballs.

“Are you alone?” I heard another female’s voice. I could hear that they were getting closer to my father. It was starting to become clear that these women didn’t know my father. I took a deep breath as I wondered if these trolls would kill my father. His fearful face kept playing in my mind. I didn’t understand why he was so scared.

“I’m not alone. I have my two newborn sons.” I could hear Sky’s voice tremble as he spoke to them. I heard one of the three women screech. It appeared that she had found my dead father and sister. “Did you kill them?!” I heard the same voice ask. I couldn’t believe she would even consider it. Why would my father kill someone he obviously loved with all of his heart?

“No, I didn’t kill them.” I once again heard the pain in my father’s voice. “Thyme died having Basil. Leaf died while still in my womb, but her older twin brother, Branch, was born alive. There was nothing I could do for either of them. Please, take care of my sons. Branch and Basil don’t deserve an early death. It’s not their fault that their fathers were gay.” Branch?! He was going to name me Branch? This wasn’t going to do! I began to bellow angrily. I wanted my father to change my name immediately!

“You’re gay? Why are you out here alone?” I heard another voice. I took a deep breath, and continued to bellow. My father wasn’t listening to me, not that he understood a word I was saying, no thanks to my immature vocal cords.

“I was banished, with my mate, when the king found out we were pregnant. We had to stop here, when my water broke a couple of days ago.” Now I felt a small sense of guilt. I may have inconvenienced my fathers, as I was desperately trying to save my twin. I couldn’t have known that I would make it so that my brother and I would be born out in the cold. It was unlikely that they would have found a village before we came naturally anyway, but I still felt bad. A soft hiccup escaped me, as the thought that I could have contributed to my father Thyme’s untimely death came to me. If I had waited, perhaps these ladies would have found them and he could have lived. I quickly tried to shove that thought away. I was trying to save Leaf, so perhaps I had done the right thing. My emotional turmoil had silenced my cries, as I tried to come to terms with what had happened at the beginning of my life.

I think my silence worried one of the ladies, because I was suddenly taken from our father’s hair, along with Basil, who had slept through the whole thing until now. We both began to bellow angrily, since we had been taken from our father. “We need to get you to the village. Quick introductions; I’m Mercy, that is my sister, Faith, and the teenager is my sister, Hope.” I heard her say. “Let’s get going. You need medical attention and they need to be checked by our medical staff to make sure there is nothing wrong with them. After you’re settled, I want to know what village you came from and why they felt that it was necessary to banish you just because you fell in love with someone of the same sex.” I felt her place us into her own hair. It was warm and comfortable in there. It also smelled much nicer than my father’s dirty and smelly dark gray hair.

“No! Please give them back!” I could hear Sky’s sobs. I heard him let out a soft cry of pain, and then grunting. It sounded like he was being picked up. Everything began to happen fast, as I heard all three of the women running, perhaps to what would be their village. I sure hoped so. I wanted a bath, to have a full belly, and a clean blanket around my body. I could hear my father sobbing and begging them to give us back. It seemed that he wasn’t going to be killed for doing a formidable act, that was often frowned upon in most cultures. I had a good feeling about these ladies. As far as I was concerned, he had nothing to fear.

Once we were at the village, I was taken out of my father’s hair, in a warm building. I cracked my baby blue eyes open and looked up at a blurry face. It seemed that the troll who had me was a glitter troll, since I felt the rough glitter on her hands. “This one was born gray.” I heard her say, with concern in her voice. I felt her take me to a bed. She began to bathe me there, and then placed me in a diaper. She wrapped me in a warm blanket, and then offered me a bottle of warm sugar water. She obviously knew what she was doing, and for that I was incredibly grateful.

“I’ve never seen that in a newborn before, Mama Goldie.” I heard one of the ladies from earlier, talking to who I could only assume was the glitter troll that was feeding me sugar water. Had none of them ever seen a grieving newborn? I was starting to think I was first in their books.

“Their father is exhausted and seems to have lost a lot of blood having his babies. Can you find a volunteer for a blood transfusion?” Now my father’s exhaustion made more sense. I had sensed that he was weak, however, the idea that he may have lost a lot of blood during the birth of Leaf and I, hadn’t crossed my mind. I couldn’t see well, and I had been doing a lot of sleeping.

As I faded back into sleep, I started to feel an overwhelming sense of peace. I was pretty sure our lives were about to get better. I had a good feeling about these ladies. They didn’t even know my father, my brother, or I, yet, they had devoted their time and resources to us. For that, I would be forever grateful.


	3. Meeting Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch Explains his first experience with the king and queen of his new home.

For the next month, my father was given the care he needed to cope with the loss of his mate and daughter. As I thought, the home of the three sisters welcomed us with open arms. Basil and I had a chance to grow and were thriving. I was able to control my head a lot better then when I was first born. It was still heavy to me, but the fact I could keep my head in place while upright made my life a lot easier. I started to babble a little bit, but my vocal cords were not yet ready to put together words in the language that my father knew and used.

I had chosen not to smile yet. Basil hadn’t smiled yet, either. I was certain I knew why he hadn’t smiled, and it was a different reason then my reasoning. While I had chosen not to smile, because I still missed Leaf and Thyme, I was positive that Basil was completely blind and wasn’t able to imitate facial expressions. This gave me more reason to protect him. I thought about trying to heal his blindness, however, I was certain that my failure to heal Leaf meant that I was not a healer in this life.

My father was never alone. The oldest of the three sisters, Mercy, had welcomed him into her home, while he healed from our birth. She also didn’t want him alone. I heard them talk about concerns over suicide. I understood their concern, since my father had not only lost two special trolls in his life, he had also lost his livelihood.

One day, I woke up to the smell of a fresh pot of coffee. It was a lovely smell. I remembered drinking it in my previous life, as Iaso. I would drink several small teacups of it a day, to help me with energy. I would use a lot of energy, healing sick trolls. I was visited often, from trolls all over the world. I never turned down a living soul. I knew my ability would help those who would otherwise not stand a chance.

My thoughts were interrupted, when my father came over to the cradle. He took a drink of coffee, before settling the cup down by the cradle. I looked up at him, as he reached down and took me into his hands. He smiled down at me. I attempted to say hello, but only a coo escaped me. He chuckled and set me up to nurse. I suckled upon his breast and quietly wished that I could taste the coffee he was drinking. Once I had a good latch, he reached down and picked up Basil. He settled him upon his other breast, and then sat down in a comfortable chair to feed us.

I glanced towards the door, when I heard someone come in. This life presence that I sensed, was a troll I had only known existed, but haven’t met yet. I watched her as she walked towards my father. As she got closer, I could see that she wore a flower crown. I let go of my father and shifted so I could get a better look. She appeared to have a round belly. I sensed a life within her, and that life was a strong and healthy baby. I had a feeling, she would be having her baby soon. The baby seemed to be ready, like my sister and I had been not long ago.

“Hello Sky, how are you today?” I heard her inquire, before she gently took me into her hands. She placed me over her shoulder and began patting my back. I couldn’t believe it. A queen, our new queen, not only inquired how my father felt, but had also picked me up and was taking care of me. I let out a burp and closed my eyes, as she cradled me gently. I liked her already.

“I’m doing alright, Queen Lily. Where’s King Peppy? Is he coming to lunch? Mercy said you were both coming.” So Mercy was the reason that the royal couple had decided to come. I could sense King Peppy, right outside the nursery door. I had a feeling he was delayed while coming to Mercy’s home.

“He was talking to Mercy. He’s not far behind me.” Queen Lily carried me over to a couch and sat down with me. I felt her rest me over her swollen belly, in her arms. I looked up at her with interest. There was something about her that had my full attention. I had a full stomach and was sleepy, but had no interest in going to sleep. As I laid there, I felt the unborn trolling in her belly, moving around. I couldn’t help but scrunch up my face when I felt a hard kick in my buttocks. The little one had a strong leg.

“I’m here Sky.” I heard King Peppy come in. I glanced over at him, before focusing on Queen Lily again. I was more interested in her life presence. I wanted to learn more about her, but I didn’t have the words yet, to ask her the questions that I wanted to ask.

“Peppy, I just felt our baby kick Branch. It was a hard one. I think our baby wants to say hi to him. I can’t wait to set up playdates.” I let out a coo, when Queen Lily talked about being over for playdates. I liked this idea. I hadn’t met her baby yet, however, the idea of having her around intrigued me. She had to know a lot about the region, since she was queen. I wanted to learn everything I could about the herbs and plants around this land. Even though I didn’t seem to be a healer, I wanted to learn how to make potions and medicines with the resources in this area.

“I’ll get my babies changed and set up lunch, now that you’re both here.” I suddenly felt my father pick me up. I glared up at him, when he took me from Queen Lily. How could he interrupt my cuddle time with this precious life? I wasn’t done being with her. I began to bellow in protest. He was quick to stick a pacifier in my mouth. I once again glared up at him, as I suckled upon the artificial nipple. He may have won this time, but I was bound and determined to have more time with our queen. “Go ahead and sit at the table. I’ll be there shortly.” I heard him assure them, before settling me on a table, to chance me. A smirk came upon my face. I had been learning how to control my bladder, and hadn’t soiled myself yet. As soon as the diaper was away from my skin, I released my bladder, sending a stream of urine in his direction. I watched as he dodge it and let out a giggle when King Peppy began to laugh.

“He’s so cute, Sky. We’ll see you at the table.” I heard the royal couple leave the room. I was glad I was able to provide some entertainment, since I was unable to talk yet. I looked forward to seeing them more. I was curious about my future friend. I hoped that he or she would be a great companion. Basil and I would need friends as we grew. I hoped for Queen Lily’s sake, that the birth would go smoothly for them both.


	4. Meeting A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch talks about the time he first met Princess Poppy.

I didn’t see Queen Lily again for a month after I met her for the first time. I knew that a couple weeks after I met her, she was feeling a lot of pain. My sensitive ears even heard her groans and cries of pain from Mercy’s flower pod. I laid worried about her on the first day of spring, as she endured labor and the delivery of her little princess. I found out right away that she had a little girl, but since I was still a baby myself, and was only outside while in my father’s hair, I didn’t get to officially meet her when she was introduced later that day to our village. I was happy that our queen and princess had survived the birth. I found out the day that she was born, that she was named Poppy. I thought it was a pretty name.

I hoped that I would meet Poppy sooner, however, Queen Lily decided to wait a couple of weeks, so she could recover from Poppy’s birth, and so that Poppy had a chance to grow and bond with her parents. On the day that she was due to come over to visit, I was very excited. It wasn’t obvious on my face, but I was beaming. I had looked forward to meeting the young princess, before she even arrived. I watched as my father prepared for Queen Lily and Princess Poppy’s arrival. He even put a donut shaped pillow on the couch, for Queen Lily to sit on. I started to wonder if Queen Lily may have torn when she had her princess. It would explain some of the delay.

Once my father was done making the couch comfortable, he walked over to us and picked me up. He settled me on the table, to change my diaper. I cooed, attempting to tell him I preferred to potty on a chamber pot. So far my attempts to train my father to let me potty train early, had failed. Once again, he didn’t listen to my cues. I was unable to hold it long, so once again a stream of urine escaped me, this time soiling his shirt. I glared at him, as he quickly covered me while I finished peeing. I began to cry. I was frustrated with him. I didn’t want to lay in my own waste. I was smarter then normal babies and didn’t want to deal with the normal routines that babies endured early in life.

“I’m starting to think you’re doing that on purpose.” Of course I did it on purpose! My tenacious father wasn’t listening to me, and he was having to pay for it. Sky waited until I was done, and then quickly changed me, before I exterminated solid waste as well. Once I was changed, he placed me on the floor, on my belly. He got to work on taking care of Basil next. When Basil was changed, he was placed beside me. Our father then left. I assumed he was going to go change his shirt, since I had soiled it with some of my urine.

With my father out of the room, I snuggled up to Basil and put my hand on his hand. I smiled when he wrapped his hand with my hand. I began to babble with him. We had conversations often and were closely bonded. I was so glad I had him as a brother. I looked up when Queen Lily came in. I smiled and tried to roll towards her. I wasn’t strong enough to do it yet. My head was far too heavy.

“Look at you two. So cute! Here, I have a new friend for you. Her name is Poppy.” Queen Lily reached into her hair and pulled a two week old Poppy, out of her hair. She settled her down between us and watched us as we tried to communicate with her. I placed my hand on Poppy’s hand and cooed at her. I was telling her in baby talk, that I was going to help protect her for the rest of my life. I felt honored to finally meet her.

Basil, however, had something else in mind. He made a dome of hair around all three of us and began bellowing angrily. I didn’t understand why he was so mad. We were not in danger. I looked over at him and sighed. He oftentimes had tantrums for what seemed to be no good reason.

“Look at you, protecting my daughter already. What a good boy. I think you might be her best friend one day. Maybe even the future king.” I didn’t like Queen Lily’s idea at all. I glared over at Basil. I wanted to be her protector. I had a feeling he was mad because I was in his hair dome with them. I began pushing his hair out of the way, with my own hair. Soon our hair weaved into a tight shield. I was unamused. I let out a loud cry and then rolled myself onto my back by accident. My hair resided, to reveal that I was now on my back. I felt like a turtle, as I tried hard to get back on my belly, so that I could be beside Poppy, again.

“Here, I’ll help you.” I felt Queen Lily’s hand as she helped me roll back over to be beside Poppy. I looked up at her and babbled at her, to thank her for the help. I shot a glare over at Basil, even though I was sure he didn’t see it.

“Are they being nice to her?” I heard my father’s voice as he came into the room. I rested my head on my arm, to rest my neck for a few minutes. My head was so heavy. I watched as my father walked over and watched us three on the floor. Basil had now put a dome of hair around her and himself. He was silent, now that I wasn’t in the dome. I was annoyed with him. He wasn’t sharing our new friend.

“Basil sure seems protective of her. I think Branch wants to protect her, too. He even seems a little jealous.” I could hear the amusement in Queen Lily’s voice. I didn’t find it very funny. Of course I was jealous. I wanted to be Princess Poppy’s protector too. I couldn’t wait until I was older so I could show Basil that I was the older child, therefore the one that was in charge. He was lucky that I had rolled onto my back, or he wouldn’t have won this round.

“Protective is good. I would hate to ever see anything bad happen to your pretty little princess.” I heard my father say. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to her either. It was bad enough that Leaf had died on my watch. I was determined to make sure that another special female in my life never died of anything other than old age.


	5. I Only Wanted To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains an incident early in his life that caused Sky to panic.

For the next year of my life, not a whole lot changed other than the fact that Basil and I grew. Our father did move into his own flower pod, not long after we met Princess Poppy. Mercy had a boyfriend, and he didn’t want to impede. He managed well for a single father, and rarely left us for more than a few minutes to run errands. Of course, if my father needed some alone time, we had babysitters. My favorite was Mercy. She would come over and read to Basil and I. She was actually the one that picked up on the fact that I was trying to potty train young. I was still occasionally incontienent, until I was about a year old. It helped that I had learned how to walk on my own and was able to use the chamber pot on my own by this age. 

Basil was toilet trained around the same time as I was, as well. He was always trying to outdo me, even though he was slightly younger than me. Our sibling rivalry was starting to spike at this time. He loved getting a hold of my hair and yanked it hard. I would tell him no loudly, but he never listened to me. I started to wonder if he was hard of hearing. I dismissed that thought one day, when a meatball fell to the floor and was quickly grabbed by my brother. The way he acted when he heard it dropped, told me he wasn’t hard of hearing at all. He was also picking up words and using them as often as I was. I loved him, however, that demon child drove me up the wall some days.

One evening, well past my bedtime, my strong spiritual senses told me that another troll in the village was in dire need of help. I got up out of my bed and headed for the door. I had opened it a few times on my own, but my father had always stopped me before I went out the door. I had a feeling he was concerned that I would fall, several feet, to the ground below. It wasn’t my fault he had chosen a flower pod so high up in the trees. I guess I didn’t blame him, since choosing a home there made sense, because predators would be less likely to reach the flower pod. I was annoyed because I had a lot of exploring and learning to do. I didn’t want to waste my early life by going through all the basic stages of life. The books he brought home to us were dull, basic, and boring. I needed more spice in my one year old life. I had the mind of a sixty-seven year old healer, which was the age I was when I died as Iaso.

I quietly opened the door and looked back to see if my father heard it. He didn’t seem to, so I headed outside, before he did wake up and went looking for me. I carefully went down a branch, that was beside the flower pod, and made my way to where I sensed the troll who needed help. I got to his door and opened it. I went inside and walked towards the bedroom. I walked over to a bed and looked up at the hand that was draped beside it. I pushed it up onto the bed, and then carefully crawled up there to see what was going on with this sickly troll.

It didn’t take long for me to figure out what was wrong with him. He was extremely sick, with pneumonia. The elder scholar appeared to be around eighty or ninety years old, and was likely in the last stages of some sort of cancer. I could see that he had a tumor on his abdomen. Even if I tried to figure out how to find help for him, there was nothing that could be done for him. I looked down at him, with a sort of sadness in my eyes, that a toddler could give. I could see that he was looking up at me. I wondered if he could hear me or see me, and if he could, did he see or hear much? It didn’t matter to me, as I cuddled right into his arms. He could feel that I was there, and the touch seemed to give him comfort. Comfort I later found out was also giving him pain relief. I hadn’t realized it yet, that I was a healer in this life after all.

The two of us laid like this for several hours. I only left him to go to the bathroom. Using an adult toilet at my age was tricky, but I managed not to fall into the toilet. As the sun began to rise over the horizon, I heard my father’s panicked voice. He was calling for me. He must have just awakened and noticed that I was not only missing, but had also left the front door open. I had also left the old Scholar’s door cracked open, in hopes that someone would come and give this old troll some love and care, during his twilight hours. I chose not to go to the door and call my father back. I didn’t want to leave this old troll. He was only minutes away from passing into the spirit realm.

A few minutes after I heard my father’s calls, I felt the life presence leave the old scholar. I gave him a hug, before crawling off the bed. I headed to the front door and poked my head outside. I took a deep breath, and yelled for my father. “Dada!”

Sky wasn’t far from me, so he was quick to run to me. I reached my arms up and hugged into him when he took me into his arms. He began telling me I was a bad boy, and that I was to never leave the house like that again. I could feel my face flush with anger. I just gave an old troll comfort while he died alone in his home. I thought I had done the right thing. No one should ever die alone.

Instead of bursting out with anger, I turned and reached my arms towards the old troll’s home. I began to fuss and stretch. I was trying to tell my father that he needed to go in there. I sighed in relief when he walked into the home. I snuggled into his chest and cringed when he whimpered and said a few colorful words. He was lucky I was no normal baby. If I was, that could easily be imitated.

My father didn’t stand there long. He carried me out of that flower pod and took me to the medical pod to be checked over. He whispered a few things to Mama Goldie, and then left. I looked up at Mama Goldie, with a sad look on my face, as she inspected me for injuries. “Sad…” I said with a frown on my face. A few tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I didn’t know the old troll, but I felt overwhelming empathy for him. Not only for the painful death, but also for nearly dying alone.

“Yeah, it’s sad sweetheart. I’m sorry you saw that at your age. You’re a brave little boy.” Mama Goldie reassured me as she finished her examination and dried my face of tears. I grabbed her and hugged into her. I wanted comfort at that moment. Especially since I sensed that I was in a lot of trouble with my father. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble. I had only wanted and tried to help.


	6. Have Mercy On Her Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains a situation in his early youth that worries him tremendously.

My father didn’t stay mad at me for long. After realizing I had spent at least half the night with the old man, and not being injured in any way, he felt more relief than anything else. He had sat me down and told me why he was mad. I knew why I upset him, and I understood. I told him that I was trying to help, and he seemed to understand it. I don’t think he understood that I was older than my years and able to do a lot of things on my own. I knew I was still quite vulnerable at my size and strength, so I knew to stay close to home. He, however, didn’t trust me to go anywhere alone. A matter of fact, after the incident with the old scholar, I was never alone at all. He always had me with him or got a babysitter.

Recovering from the event had also worn me out physically and emotionally. I spent days, resting and recovering from staying awake all night and using up healing energy. My father seemed extra worried as well, and said that my eyes were even gray. He was worried about the physiological effects that seeing a troll die may have had on me at my age. The truth was, I was more sad that he didn’t appear to have any next of kin. The fact that he died alone bothered me tremendously. I had decided that I was going to make sure that that never happened again in our village. I only had one thing in my way, though, which was my age. I had a feeling it would be at least a few more years before my father felt comfortable with leaving me alone for more than a few minutes. Especially since I had never once shown any indication of ever having colors, even though he had regained his. He was worried about my depressive state. He said it was OK to move on, from losing my twin and papa, since I seemed to be gray because of them. I told him no. I wasn’t ready to move on. He didn’t seem to understand. No one ever seemed to understand. Regardless, my light blue eyes did come back with time. My depression during my second year of life had been temporary. I still remained gray on my skin and hair tones. I missed my twin sister.

The one troll who seemed to understand me the most, was my favorite babysitter, Mercy. For the next year, she continued to be a frequent babysitter for Basil and I. One day, close to spring, and Poppy’s second birthday, Mercy came in to babysit us. She seemed dimmer than normal, and had a glazed look on her face. She immediately picked me up and took me to a rocking chair. She held me and began to rock the chair she was in. I wandered immediately if she was feeling morning sickness, again. She was about four months pregnant. I cuddled to her and closed my eyes. I noticed something else was wrong, almost immediately. She appeared to have fresh bruises, and a broken bone in her foot. I wondered if she had gotten it checked out. She was walking on it. It wasn’t going to heal properly if she didn’t seek medical attention.

“You have a broken foot and bruises.” I stated bluntly. I gave her a serious look when she gave me a look of confusion. “You need to go to the medical pod.” When she shook her head at my demand for her to go, I flushed with anger. If I was much larger, I would have picked her up and carried her to the medical pod myself. “I want you safe.”

“I’m alright little one. I don’t need to go. It’s just a sore foot. It’s not broken. The bruises happened from a fall. I’m going to be fine.” Mercy reassured me with a fake smile on her face. I didn’t feel so sure. I could feel that she had a break in her foot. I crawled out of her lap and looked at it. It was swollen and bruised. I put my hand on her foot and looked up at her. “You shouldn’t be on this. You’re pregnant and you could get a blood clot. I don’t want you to die.”

The look of confusion came back to Mercy. I wondered why she was so confused, until I realized I was talking like a full grown adult, again. I sighed and looked up at her with wide, worried light blue eyes. I was hoping my cute baby face would help my pleas for her to go. “Look, I know this sounds crazy, however, this is my second life. I know what I’m talking about. I was considered a God...”

“You’re so cute Branch. You have a huge imagination.” I sighed heavily, as Mercy reached over to pick me up again. Of course she thought I was using my imagination. I was two years old after all. She didn’t believe me when I told her that she was pregnant either. I was worried about her baby. It needed to be well cared for. As I laid there in her arms, I began thinking that I wished she would feel better. As if my wish was meant to come true, I could feel her tension ease, and the pain left her. I could no longer sense her broken bone or bruises. I looked up at Mercy, to see if she noticed the change too. The expression on her face told me that she did notice. I smiled and cuddled closely. It was at that exact moment that I realized I was a healer in this life. I had helped my favorite babysitter feel better.

“That’s odd…” Mercy said out loud, as if she was talking to me. I didn’t say anything to her. I knew how incredibly shy she was. I didn’t want her to go quiet again. “Branch? Are you hungry?” I nodded to her, although I wasn’t hungry. I had a plan to feed her some of my food. It was a game that we played. I would take a bite, and then feed her some of my food. I was doing it, to make sure her baby got fed. I had noticed she wasn’t eating enough for her baby’s health. Unfortunately, it didn’t always work. She complained often that she ate too much. I was so worried that she may have been Anorexic.

Shortly after Mercy got up and began working on lunch, I heard her husband, Acorn, come into the house. It wasn’t the first time he had come in without knocking. I followed him into the kitchen. I didn’t like him. He was often mean to Mercy. I hoped he wasn’t there to cause her problems. “You didn’t make me lunch, before leaving!” Acorn screamed at her, which made me flush with anger. He looked capable of making his own food. It was not her responsibility to tend to him. She had a job to do and was taking care of my brother and I.

“I’m sorry…” Mercy whispered to him, in a volume I could hardly hear. I winced when he suddenly slapped her. I just got done healing her, and now I knew why she had bruises. If he was willing to hit her in front of a kid, he likely did it to her at home too. I walked over to him and tugged on him, to try and get the mean gold glitter troll away from her. I didn’t want him to hurt their baby.

“Let go of me, you little bastard child!” I widened my eyes, as he turned and kicked me so hard that I fell down. I felt intense pain when he stomped down on my right leg. I immediately began to cry loudly. I watched with tears in my eyes as Mercy quickly got between us and hovered over me to protect me.

“What’s going on in here?!” I heard my father’s voice from the entrance to the kitchen. I looked over at him and sniffled. “He hurt me daddy!” I wailed loudly as I began healing my own hurt leg. I had to get that intense pain out of my leg, immediately. It was throbbing and excruciating. As I worked on healing myself, I heard a fight break out between Acorn and Sky. Shortly after I finished healing myself, I passed out from exhaustion.

I didn’t wake up for a long time. When I did wake up, I was in my bed, with Mercy laying beside me, asleep. I cuddled into her and closed my eyes. She didn’t appear to be hurt, and I wasn’t sure what happened after I passed out, but I could sense that my father was OK too. I was glad we were all OK. I wondered if that would be the last time I saw Acorn in our home. I also wondered if Mercy would get a divorce, since he was abusive. Either way, I was glad she wasn’t with him at that moment. I wanted and needed her to be safe. She was one of my favorite trolls in this life.


	7. Protective Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch talks about his experiences after Acorn broke his leg.

I slept a lot after not only healing Mercy, but from healing my own leg. I was certain Acorn had broken it, when he stomped on it. I had used so much energy, that I didn’t remember the first day after waking up snuggled up to Mercy. It was so energy draining, that I decided to wait until I was older to try to heal Basil’s eyes, even though I desperately wanted to. I didn’t think I was old enough to have the strength to do that properly. I didn’t want to make my little brother’s life harder than it already was.

Another thing that bothered me was I couldn’t figure out what happened to Acorn. I knew he was alive and unharmed. When I asked my father about him, he told me that he wouldn’t hurt me again and to not worry about it. I wanted to believe him, but the abusive glitter troll was still alive. I knew as long as he was alive, he would likely hurt me again. He didn’t like Basil and I. I wasn’t sure why, however, I suspected that he was jealous of us, since we took up a lot of Mercy’s time. We were also bastard children, since our fathers had given birth to us out of wedlock and we were also from a gay couple as well. A lot of cultures frowned upon that.

The only things I was able to find out were through overhearing my father and Mercy talk. I found out she was having a divorce, which was a huge relief. I was also relieved to find out that she would be moving into our home, along with her younger sisters, Faith and Hope. The sisters wanted to help their older sister, since she was pregnant and Sky didn’t want her alone. I was glad that they finally realized she was pregnant. I wanted the baby to have the care that it needed to be born healthy and chubby.

So, when Mercy’s day to have her baby came, I made sure that she wasn’t alone, and then stayed out of the way at her request. The door was closed to her bedroom, as I heard the three sisters talk. Mercy was amazingly calm during labor. I peeked under the door and tried to see what was going on. I wasn’t able to see anything. I put my fingers under the door, to let them know that I was there. I wanted to be in there, just in case things went wrong. I wanted to be there to heal if it was necessary.

“I’m alright, Branch. I want you to go play.” I heard Mercy reassure me. I didn’t want to leave the door. I sat beside the door and listened to her breathe. I closed my eyes and prayed for a smooth delivery. I didn’t want her to get hurt or die. I wanted her baby to be born alive too. I was nearly done praying, when Basil came over and felt my face. I grumbled and pushed him away. He usually wanted to play after making sure it was me. I didn’t want to play.

“Let’s go play.” Basil grabbed my hand and tried to drag me away. “No!” I told him firmly. I didn’t want to leave the door. I had to make sure that Mercy was alright.

As if things couldn’t get more annoying, Sky walked over and picked us both up. “Come on little ones. Let’s go over and play with Princess Poppy for a little while. Mercy needs some privacy. She’s going to be just fine.” I kept my eyes on the door to Mercy’s room, until it was out of my sight. I knew that having a fit or screaming would do me no good, even though every fiber of my being wanted to do so. I was a two year old trolling and was powerless to help her much at this age.

I wouldn’t see Mercy again for several hours. It was nearing bedtime, when Sky finally came to pick us up from Queen Lily’s home. He had a huge smile on his face, as he scooped us up into his arms. “She had a baby girl!” He sounded happy, which I assumed meant that everything had gone smoothly. I didn’t sense much pain from Mercy or her baby, which made me feel better. I smiled at him and cheered with him. I was glad that she was alright and that her baby was a girl. Even though Mercy was not my parent, I planned on treating her daughter as if she was my little sister.

My father wasn’t moving fast enough in my opinion. I began to squirm with excitement, as he made his way to our flower pod. As soon as we were inside, he set us down. I ran towards Mercy’s room and began to slow down when I approached her bed. I looked up at her with curiosity written all over my face. I began climbing up and gazed upon the baby that laid on her chest. Unfortunately, she looked exactly like Acorn. I hoped that it wouldn’t be hard for Mercy to raise her. It wasn’t her daughter’s fault that she looked like her abusive father.

“She’s so pretty.” I put my hand on her tiny back, before looking up at Mercy. She looked tired and I could sense that she was sore from the birth. I let the baby go and began healing her, so that life would be easier for her while tending a newborn. “What are you going to name her?”

“I’m going to name her Amber.” Mercy told me with a smile on her face. I think she knew that I was taking her pain away. It was so nice to see that she appeared to be alright and happy. I looked forward to helping as much as I could, even though I was a toddler and still needed help myself. “I’m going to be a good protector.” I told them both with a look of confidence on my face. I was going to try my hardest. I certainly didn’t want to fail them, like I felt I had done before, when I couldn't save my twin sister.


	8. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident in Branch’s youth gets him in trouble with his younger brother, Basil.

For the next three years, Basil, Amber, and I grew. Amber was a great companion for Basil and I. We were both very protective of her and followed her around wherever she went. I took my declaration as her protector seriously, and was always there to catch her when she fell over, bumped her head, or was sick. The best part of our relationship was when our parents started to date around the time she was two and we were four years old. Our parents were not yet ready to marry, however, I knew that that time was getting close. My father appeared to be very happy with Mercy. I couldn’t be happier for him. He deserved the happiness that she provided him and vice versa.

On the day of our fifth birthday, I offered Basil the gift of sight. An offer that my brother had adamantly refused. I suppose I couldn’t blame him for not wanting the change. He had been born blind, and had known nothing different. I respected his wishes, and left his sight alone. I had no intention of ever doing something that would upset my brother. He was what kept my heart from completely breaking when we were just tiny babies.

As Princess Poppy’s fifth birthday came along, us kids all gathered to play with her, while her parents and friends sent up her birthday party. There were several trollings with us, including some that were just watching us to make sure we didn’t get into too much trouble. Among them were Poppy’s four year old sister; Rose, Biggie with his pet Mr. Dinkles, Smidge, the Siamese twins; Satin and Chenille, the yodeling twins; Hickory and Dickory, the spiritual twins; Creek and Stream, Harper, DJ Suki, and Guy Diamond. We were all around the same age and had become a tight circle. The oldest of us was Smidge, at the age of seven years old. She happened to be the smallest of us, despite her age. Amber was the youngest at three years old.

There were not enough babysitters for all of us trollings, in my opinion, so I made sure to keep an eye on Amber and Basil. Both of them were just about as smart as I was, and far more daring. As we all began to play, Amber snuck off to go play with a butterfly, while Basil suddenly split into another direction. Concerned for my little buddy more so because of her age, I began following Amber, to make sure she didn’t get hurt. Once I caught up with her, I led her back towards the direction that I saw Basil go. I could sense that he was nearby. 

I was nearly to him, when I suddenly heard a loud snap, and the sounds of bones being crushed. I suddenly could no longer feel my brother’s life presence. I screeched in horror, before letting Amber’s hand go. I ran towards what appeared to be a large predatory trap. Basil appeared to have taken food out of it, and had the trap snap onto his head. The pressure had made him whip back several inches. I ran over to him and put my hands on him. I remembered saving a troll that had died when I was Iaso, but I was much older when I had done it then. I silently prayed as I tried to desperately will his spirit back into his body, while healing him at the same time. I frowned, hearing Amber crying behind me. I hated that she could see what was going on.

My scream and Amber’s crying caught the attention of several adults. I heard them as they began to gather to see what was wrong. As they came closer, I could hear my father whimper. I looked over at him with tears in my eyes. “I’ve got to try to save him!” I buried my face into my brother’s shirt as I tried my best to save him. At that point, I didn’t even care if he would be disabled for the rest of his life. I had to get him back. It was not his time to leave our world yet, in my opinion. He was only five years old.

“He’s gone, Branch.” Sky sniffled as he knelt down to try and pick me up. I could hear the same pain in his voice that I remembered when we were tiny babies. “No one can survive a head injury like that.” I let out a deep sob as my father tried to pull me away from my slightly younger brother. I wasn’t ready to let go. My grasp on Basil was so tight that I was picking him up as our father was picking me up. “Let go, son. We need to leave. It’s not safe here anymore. It appears a lone Bergen found our home.”

“No! I’ll never let go!” I sobbed as I grasped tightly to Basil. I was trembling with fear. I felt I had given up too soon on Leaf, when she was dying in our father. I couldn’t let go of Basil, until I was absolutely certain that he wasn’t going to survive his injury. I was certain that if he wasn’t going to survive this, it would be the death of me. We were so closely bonded, despite our sibling rivalry, that I feared that losing him would cause my already soul crushing depression to hit a brick wall. I needed him to live. I needed him more than I would ever admit out loud.

About a minute after Sky arrived, Basil took a deep breath, and then began to cry in my embrace. I held tightly to him, as he let the whole colony know that he had been hurt by that awful Bergen trap. “I’ve got you, little brother.” I reassured my terrified and injured brother. I trembled as our father settled us down to the ground, where I could finish healing him without the distraction of being suspended and having to carry my brother’s weight.

“I can’t believe it…” I heard Sky say out loud. “I’ve never seen anyone survive that sort of injury.” He didn’t seem to understand just how powerful I was as Iaso. I had told him stories, but he still didn’t seem to believe that this was my second life. “Timber? I need you to get the kids back to the village and let King Peppy know about the trap. I’ll join you as soon as Branch is done healing Basil.” I let out a sigh of relief. I was glad that my father was at least going to let me finish. It took a lot of focus and energy to heal a troll that was so severely injured.

“I can see?! What the heckles?! Branch!” I heard Basil complain. I gave him a look of disbelief. Of course in the process of saving him, I had unintentionally given him his vision. “I’m sorry, Basil. I had to do it in order to save your life.” I had a feeling that Basil was going to be angry for going against his wishes, for quite some time. To me, the anger would be worth it. I was able to save my little brother and spend more of my life with him.

As I put the last healing vibes into Basil, to assure that every last scar and broken bone was fixed, I felt my eyes grow heavy. I felt our father catch me, before I fell onto Basil. I felt him take me into his arms, followed by my brother. I couldn’t help but feel euphoria, as I succumbed to the fatigue that came to me after such a powerful event.


	9. Distractions Are Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains how he has a bad day, not long after saving Basil.

I didn’t remember much for the next few days, other than the fact that the entire village had packed up and moved. I didn’t have any energy left, after reviving Basil. I asked about Poppy’s birthday party, once I was strong enough to talk. My father told me that we would celebrate it, after we were settled in a new and safe home. I spent most of those three days, tucked in my father’s royal blue hair, next to Basil. We were starting to get a little too big to be carried that way, especially at the same time, but we both didn’t have the strength to walk on our own. Just like me, the healing process and the traumatic event had taken a toll on Basil. He needed to recover, after such a huge close call.

Mercy had taken turns carrying me and Basil. She carried Amber in her hair, when she carried me, sometimes. It gave me a chance to cuddle with my buddy. I still hated that she had seen Basil, with a gash on his head and brain exposed. I feared that she would have nightmares. If I had known that it would be that bad, I would have left her with a babysitter, before saving his life.

As evening came, and the sun began to set in the horizon, we settled down for the night to avoid predators. I was settled next to Basil and Amber. I still had very little energy. I was not surprised by the fatigue I felt. A god-like event such as what I had done three days earlier, drained energy that no troll could ever experience in their lifetime. It was an event that I didn’t do for just anyone when I was Iaso. When I did it as her, I had spent a week stuck in bed, and having to be tended to like I was a baby. Because of this, I decided to let other trolls go, when their time came. I would try to save them, before their spirit left their body, so that I wouldn’t have to lose a week of my time and put others at risk of dying instead.

For Basil, the event had been worth it. He had made it clear that he was angry with me, but I was alright with that. I understood his frustration. He was going to have to learn how to function with something he didn’t have before. He was going to have to learn how to read, write, what shapes were, what objects where, and colors. I imagined his eyes were overwhelmed by the overload of information that his brain now had to face. It was going to take a long time for him to adjust.

Not long after we settled, I was awakened by my spiritual senses, telling me that another troll was in danger and in pain. I looked in that direction and frowned, sensing another life within this troll. A baby was also in danger, which meant that the troll that was in distress needed help as fast as physically possible. “Dad?” I called him weakly. “A pregnant troll is in trouble.”

Sky got up and walked over to me. I saw him look around. He appeared to be worried about the troll who was in danger. “Which troll, son?” He asked me with a frown on his face. I sighed in relief. It appeared my father would never again question my powers. “That way…” I pointed towards the dark woods next to the place we had settled for the night.

“Stay here, son. We’ll go see what’s going on.” I watched my father leave with Mercy and a few other trolls. I could see that most trolls were asleep, but I felt safe with my brother and buddy next to me. I knew if any predator tried anything, we would be safe and heavily protected, since we were near the middle of the group. I closed my eyes, feeling exhaustion set in. I wasn’t awake for long this time, however, it was alright. I was still recovering from saving my brother.

I woke up some time later, feeling the urge to eliminate. I stretched out and opened my eyes, just to find I wasn’t in my father or Mercy’s hair. The hair I was in was dark purple in color. I suddenly felt more scared than I had ever felt in my life. Why was I not with my father, and why was my brother not with me? “Dad?!” I called out, hoping that he would come and take me. I felt two hands go around my chest, as my current carrier pulled me out of her hair. I looked at her and frowned when I realized it was another village member that I hardly knew. All I remembered was that her name was Plum. “You’re not dad...” I stated bluntly with a look of annoyance on my face. I looked the purple troll up and down with fused brows. I was angry that she took me from my family.

“No, kid, I’m not your dad. You’re going to make me rich, by healing trolls who are sick.” I glared at Plum. Of course someone decided that I could give them a great profit. Little did she know, I was better than that. “I don’t heal for money. A fair trade is appreciated, but nothing more.” I frowned when she shook me slightly. “You’re going to heal trolls, and they’re going to pay for your services! Don’t you make this hard for me, you little shit!” I widened my eyes, concerned that she might hurt me. I was in a weakened state and vulnerable. I looked around, hoping that my father had realized I was missing. I didn’t see him or anyone from our village. Plum had clearly kidnapped me for her own greedy wishes.

“Now, you’re going to listen and do as you're told.” I felt her put me back into her hair. I sighed heavily, still feeling the harsh throb of a full bladder. “Plum, I need to go potty.” I decided to buy my time. I needed to recover, before I tried to escape my obvious kidnapper. I had a feeling if I resisted, I would deal with abuse. I didn’t need to heal my own injuries, if I wanted to escape her as soon as possible.

“I don’t have time for your shit, kid. You’re going to hold it until we find a place to hide for the night.” I sat there in her hair, and hoped that she was kidding. I was five years old, and although I learned to control my bladder years ago, I still had a smaller bladder than an adult. It was hard for me to hold it for hours, like I remembered being able to do when I was an adult in my past life. Regardless, I kept quiet about it, for now.

About half an hour later, I once again voiced my increasing discomfort. “If we don’t stop, I’m going to pee my pants.” I warned her, feeling the intense pressure build up in my penis. If I waited much longer, I really was going to get her hair all wet.

“You’re not pissing in my hair, or I’ll give your butt a good whooping!” I heard Plum threaten me. I flushed with anger, before standing up, and pulling my penis out of my pants. I pointed it out of her hair and began to pee. If I couldn’t do it by a tree, I was going to have to do it this way. I had warned her and now I was just trying to avoid getting a spanking.

“You little shit!” I could feel that Plum had stopped. She held still as I peed away from us. “If you get me wet, you’ll regret it!” I closed my eyes and hoped that it wouldn’t dribble. I couldn’t help that I had to pee. She was very lucky I had decided not to wet all over her. “Next time, you’re going to stop and let me pee by a tree, or I’ll have no choice but to do this again!” I warned her. “I’m not a full grown adult!” I pulled my pants up, once I was done, and then curled back up into her hair.

“Stupid child…” I heard her grumble, as she began to walk again. I let out a soft sigh and tried to think of my family instead. I tried to sleep, but the fear that something bad would happen while she had me, forced my brain to remain awake for some time. I hoped by just holding still, I would eventually get some sleep, or at least rest until I was ready to make my escape. It took a little while, but I eventually dozed off, with thoughts that I was going to make this mean kidnapper pay for what she had done.


	10. A Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains how he escapes his kidnapper.

The next time I woke up, Plum had settled down by a tree and had set up a fire to keep us warm. Since we were closer to the ground, I proceeded to climb out of her hair, and tried to make a run for it. She quickly grabbed me with her hair and pulled me back over. “Oh no, you’re not leaving.” She forced me to sit down, and glared at me. “Get some more sleep, so you can do my bidding.”

I let out a sigh as I laid down by the fire. I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep, so that she would be satisfied. It was hard to fall asleep, anyway, since the fire felt warm and cozy on my gray skin, which was a natural energy provider for me. I loved the feeling that fire gave me and it helped me restore energy when I was Iaso as well. Water also had the same effect on me. When hot bath water also came in contact with my skin, I felt the same energizing feeling. If she thought I was going to get to sleep, she had another thing coming.

I laid there and let the warmth restore my energy. As the sun began to rise, I noticed that Plum had fallen asleep. I got up and searched through her backpack, to see if there was anything in there that I could use. I found some water, food, matches, medicine, and rope in there. All of which could be useful for me. I also found a knife, which I used to cut a long piece of rope with. I then began tying Plum to the small tree that she was leaning up against. While I was in the process of doing this, I noticed that she was waking up. I made sure the rope was tight around her, before standing in front of her.

“Guess you’re the one that’s trapped now, Plum.” I stated to her, with a look that was probably cuter than I wanted it to be, since I was five years old and less intimidating. “I’m taking your provisions and your backpack. You’re not going to need them after that wingdingle wakes up and feasts upon your flesh. I hear they don’t always kill quickly, so have fun with that.” I smirked when she began to wriggle. “Bye bye, and good riddance!” I walked over to her backpack and put it on my back. It was too big for my small body, but I didn’t care. It was going to help me while I looked for my father, brother, and friends. I was quietly hoping that I could find them. I had no idea which way Plum took me, and the stars were no longer visible in the dawn light. I was going to need everything I found that would be of use to me, since I was likely going to be searching for them for hours or even days.

“Untie me at once, you little vermin child!” I heard Plum spit at me. I ignored her as I walked along the trail that she had obviously left behind. It was going to be my best bet. I hoped she left enough evidence to give me some good leeway. “I said get back here!” I looked back, when I heard the wingdingle stretch its wings and take flight. I quickly made a hair dome and watched as it flew away from Plum. It was a shame to see that she wasn’t going to die that way. It would have been nice to see her eaten alive, after taking me away from my family.

I watched Plum as she tried to hide herself as well. She was lucky that I didn’t cut her hair. I thought perhaps she might starve to death instead. That sort of suffering wasn’t what I expected for my kidnapper, but either way, she wasn’t going to be my problem anymore. She did this to herself, and should have never taken me away from my papa.

Once I was sure that the wingdingle was gone, I continued to walk away from Plum. I no longer heard her call for me, perhaps because she was afraid that she would attract that wingdingle over to her. When I could no longer see Plum, I picked up my pace. I didn’t want her to catch up to me, if she somehow got out of her entanglement. I also wanted to get away from that wingdingle, even though I didn’t see a nest. It had likely just perched there for the night. Either way, I didn’t want to face it and get eaten. At five years old, I didn’t stand much of a chance against predators.

I continued upon Plum’s trail, until I got to a creek. I frowned, recalling that she swam across it in the middle of the night. I remembered how to swim, however, my biggest concern was my size and strength. If a current picked me up, I would almost certainly drown in the water. Even the best healer in history wouldn’t survive something like that. I could also get too cold, since I was small in size and didn’t have warm enough clothes to recover if I got hypothermia. I walked along the creek and searched for a way across that would be safer for me.

I walked for a while, before seeing a small bridge. I was skeptical about crossing there. It did appear that the bridge was made by another troll, but I had already dealt with a kidnapper. I didn’t want to deal with another troll trying to take me into their home, thinking I was lost, even though it was sort of true. I wanted to get back to my family and friends. I didn’t want to spend my life with someone else. I had a father who needed me, and a brother who would be lost without me.

As if my nightmare had to become worse, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, ready to give Plum a good fight if it was her. Instead, it was an emerald green troll, with a blue green nose and blue green hair. He had one hazel eye, while the other eye appeared to have been removed either by surgery or an accident many years ago. I gave him my grumpiest face, as I looked him up and down. “Leave me alone! I have to find my daddy!”

“Whoa, easy kid.” I watched him move closer to me. I backed up, matching each of his steps, with steps of my own. I resented the fact that my legs were shorter. He was getting closer. “How old are you kid? You shouldn’t be out here alone.” He picked me up, which had me even angrier. I began to wriggle and kick in his arms. “Let me go!” I screamed in fear and tried to push out of his arms. I refused to be stolen, again. “I have to get back to my family!”

“I’ll help you, little one. Easy does it!” I felt him hug me to him, which gave me a sense of insecurity, along with my already present fear. I looked up at him, with worried light blue eyes. “I don’t trust you…” I told him with complete honesty. I had no reason to trust this troll. I had never seen him at any time in my life.

“Well, of course not! You just met me. Your parents taught you well not to trust strangers. Why don’t I start with my name? I’m Sassafras. I’ve lived in this area since I was twelve. You see, my mom was killed by a wingdingle, while we traveled to find a new home. I lost my eye back then. I’ve been on my own for the last three years...” I glanced up at his eye. I saw it now. Sassafras wasn’t even fully grown yet. I wondered how he had survived all alone as a young teenager. A sigh escaped me, before I looked down at my right hand. “My name is Branch. I’ve got to find my family...”

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll help you find your family.” I felt Sassafras place me up on his shoulders. I looked down at him as he began to walk around, in search of my family. A sigh of relief escaped me. It appeared that all he wanted to do was help. I hoped that he had no malicious plans with me. I was going to do what it took to find my family, again.


	11. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains how Sassafras helps him during his time of need.

For the next twenty-four hours, Sassafras helped me search for my family. We stopped each time I had a need that needed to be met, or when he needed to take care of his own business. It soon became clear that he had no malicious thoughts of using me in any negative way. I was starting to relax, and had even taken a nap after we ate some lunch. We searched along the trail that Plum left behind, until finally, we found the colony that was full of trolls that I had come to love so much. I immediately crawled off Sassafras and ran over to Queen Lily, since I didn’t see my father or god-mama.

“Branch! Thank goodness you’re alive.” I put my arms up, when she offered to pick me up. I clung to her, the moment she took me into her arms. “Plum kidnapped me!” I snuggled my face into her chest and sniffled. “I thought I would never see you all again…” I looked around for my papa. “Where is my daddy?”

“Your papa has been out searching for you with Mercy, Faith, and Hope. Come on little one, let’s go to your brother and sister. They’ve been so worried about you.” I was glad that Sassafras helped me. I probably wouldn’t have survived those twenty-four hours alone, if it wasn’t for him. I looked back, and saw that he was following. I hoped that he would stay. He appeared to be so lonely and had done my family a great favor. I was forever in his debt.

“Branch!” I turned around, when I heard Amber’s sweet little voice. I smiled down at her, when she reached up to Queen Lily. As soon as I was settled down, I hugged her. I was so glad that she had survived my absence. I had been worried about her and Basil. I smiled when Basil came over and checked my face with his hands, before cuddling right into us. “I thought I would never see you both ever again.”

“I’m glad I could get him back. I better head back home…” I heard Sassafras say, as I hugged my siblings. I turned around and frowned, seeing that he was starting to walk away. I ran over to him and hugged his leg. I didn’t want him to leave. “Please don’t go…” I looked up at him when he knelt down. I gave him a hug and sniffled. “You need a family. You shouldn’t be alone. It’s not right...”

“I’m a rogue, Branch. I haven’t been invited to stay in your colony. I can’t just join without permission.” I couldn’t believe it. Sassafras thought he wouldn’t be taken in, just because he was a stranger. I looked back at Queen Lily and sniffled. “He saved me and helped me find the colony. He has to stay.”

“You saved him? Well, you deserve a hero’s welcome!” Queen Lily’s words warmed my heart. I watched as she embraced him. I was so glad that she was going to let him stay. I hoped that a family would adopt him. He wasn’t of age yet, and would have missed out on at least three years of teaching. He had some catching up to do in life. He was clearly able to take care of himself, but he needed to know more than basic life skills if he was going to be a part of the colony.

“Thank you…” Sassafras took the embrace with a smile on his face. I silently wondered if that was the first time he had had a hug since he was twelve years old from an adult. I couldn’t imagine the fear and struggle that he had endured when his mom was killed, and his eye had been pecked out by that awful wingdingle.

For several hours, Sassafras and I walked around with my siblings, as he was introduced to everyone in the colony. I was sure he was likely completely overwhelmed by all the new faces and names. He was awfully quiet as he listened to King Peppy and Queen Lily, talking about the colony, and why they had moved suddenly. It was a lot for a teenager to take in. I was certain he would probably forget most of it by the end of the day. I was also delighted to find out I had helped a young dwarf sized baby pink troll with white hair by the name of Fairy. She had struggled to have her daughter, Pearl. They both had survived thanks to the help of the medical troll team. They would have never known about her, if I hadn’t said anything. She told me I was her little hero.

It was near dinner time, when I heard my father’s voice. I got up and ran as fast as I could towards him. I burreled into him with tears in my eyes. “Daddy!” I clung to him as he took me into his arms. I had never been so happy to see him in my life. “Son! I was so worried that we lost you forever! I’m glad we came back, after finding Plum. She’s never going to hurt you ever again.”

“Darn right, she won’t.” I heard Faith say, with a sickeningly angry sound to her voice. “Mercy and I made sure of it.” I quietly wondered what she meant by that. It took a few minutes of thinking it over, before I realized that they had likely killed Plum, after finding her without me. They probably assumed that she killed me. I was certainly glad that that mean troll hadn’t killed me. She had scared me and took me far from my family, but she didn’t hurt me physically.

“Is he hurt?” I heard Mercy inquire. I let her check me over. She seemed relieved to see that I didn’t have much more than a few bruises and scratches, that I hadn’t bothered to heal yet. I had scraped myself up the last forty-eight hours, climbing over things and rubbing against branches. “I’m OK mama.” I reached for her and smiled when she took me into her arms. “Sassafras helped me find the colony.” I pointed over to the teenager. Sassafras must have seen us, because he got up and walked over to us. “Queen Lily says he gets to stay in the colony. He’s only fifteen years old. He’s an orphan...”

“Well, you’re not an orphan anymore, Sassafras. Welcome to the family.” My father announced to us all. A huge smile spread over my face as our entire family engulfed Sassafras in a group hug. I now had a big brother to look up to. I couldn’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together. He seemed like a nice troll and didn’t give me one reason to doubt that he would be the best edition to our family.


	12. Our Family Becomes Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains how his family becomes whole for the first time in his young life.

It didn’t take long for the colony to find a new home. We settled down where Sassafras had been living, since the area was fruitful and seemed like a safe area. I learned that my adoptive big brother had become a masterful hunter, after years of having to take care of himself. He had made a bunker to sleep in, which I thought was a spectacular idea. He had it stocked with provisions that could last him for years, if he ever had to stay in there for long periods of time. He had also gotten rid of most of the wingdingles in the area. He said he ate them, however, I wondered if he also took revenge on them, after one killed his mother and injured him. I also wondered if the one wingdingle I had seen where I tied up Plum, had actually been fearful of us, after waking up to find two trolls by the tree that it was perched on. 

I asked about the Bergen, concerned that we were too close to the old territory. King Peppy and Queen Lily told me they felt like we had gone far enough to be away from the Bergen, since they were typically extremely lazy creatures. I hoped that their thoughts were sound. I didn’t want that Bergen to follow us and hurt another one of our family members. I was very protective of my blood and adoptive family.

For the next year, we worked on getting settled into our new territory. Just months after settling, I found out that my dad had proposed to Mercy. To my delight, she had accepted his proposal. I already called her mama, but now it was going to be official. Mercy was going to be my mom and Amber was going to be my little sister. I silently wondered what Acorn thought about all this. He still only got supervised visits with Amber, because of his abusive past. I hoped that he would keep his attitude in check. Our family didn’t want or need his drama.

On the day of the wedding, my father made sure that Basil and I were cleaned up and dressed nicely. We both wore matching royal blue tuxedos, with matching bow ties, just like our father. Our hair was slicked back with gel, and we were put in dress shoes. I looked over at Basil, as he fussed over the bow tie. “Don’t get undressed. Dad will be upset. This is a big day for him, you know?” I helped him fix the bow tie, now that he had begun to untie it. Basil had come a long way for the last year. He had adjusted to being sighted, and was doing extremely well in school, considering he had died just over a year earlier. He didn’t appear to suffer from any brain related injury, which was a huge relief. I was so glad I was able to save him. He was a thorn on my side some days, but most days he was my best friend.

“It feels weird around my neck. I don’t like it.” I watched as tears came to my brother’s eyes. I never saw Basil cry, so the tears had me alarmed. I wondered what it was about the bow tie that had him so upset. I didn’t feel that it was tight or anything. Regardless of what had frightened him, I knew the bow tie had to go. I removed it and set it aside. I didn’t want my brother to be upset.

“Branch? Why did you take that off?” Sky walked over and took the bow tie into his hand. He looked between us, before putting his hands on his hips. “Basil felt uncomfortable, to tears. I had to fix it. I think he felt like he was being choked.” I watched as my father’s stern look melted away. He seemed to understand, which gave me a lot of relief. “Alright, Basil doesn’t have to wear the bow tie. Come on little ones. It’s time to go.” He reached over and grabbed a pillow from the coffee table. He gave it to me and then nudged me towards the door. I walked towards the concert mushroom, where weddings took place. I beamed with pride. I was the ring bearer for my father’s wedding. I felt very special for being chosen to take care of a pair of very important rings. Once we were at the concert mushroom, I turned around and looked at everyone who had gathered. Sassafras took his place beside us. We waited for the flower girl, and the bride to be.

Beautiful music began to play, as I watched four year old Amber walk towards us. She had a basket in her tiny hands. She wore a light green dress, with white trimming and laces. Those colors complimented her golden glittery skin, as she slowly made her way towards us. She would stop every few centimeters, and sprinkle glitter covered flower petals upon the earth. Once she was next to us, she emptied the rest of the basket along our feet. She looked up at Sky, as if she was seeking approval.

“That was perfect.” Sky smiled at her, and motioned her closer. He gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. I heard cameras click as several trolls took pictures of the precious moment. When the music changed, I looked over to see that Mercy, my mama, was ready to go down the aisle. She was in a white wedding dress, that was decorated with light yellow flowers, lace, and glitter. It was unusual, seeing her so dressed up. Her dress, and the makeup she wore really highlighted her light green glittery skin and light yellow eyes. A vale was neatly placed in her light yellow hair, with so much care that I didn’t see a single hair out of place. I had a feeling Hope had helped her get ready. I thought she had done a great job. My mama was so beautiful as she walked towards her new husband. 

Before she took Sky’s hand, I watched as she reached down and gave Basil and I a kiss on the cheek. She then stood and put her hand on Sassafras’ cheek. She whispered that she was proud of her children, and was glad that she could officially be a part of our family for the rest of our lives. She then moved to her daughter, Amber. She picked her up and gave her a single kiss on the forehead, before placing her beside her right hip, so that she could be close to her new family.

King Peppy was the troll that would marry my father and his new bride. Even though he was talking, my attention wasn’t on what he was saying. My full attention was on his daughter, Princess Poppy. She was dressed in a capri dress, with white along the edges. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with a small flower crown on the top of her head. She noticed that I was watching her, so she waved to me. My gray skin flushed red in color, before I turned to Sky. I buried my face into his dress pants and let out a nervous giggle.

My flirtatious behavior was quickly observed by the king, her father. He smiled at me, before continuing the vows he was reading to my parents. I knew it was just puppy love since we were both only six years old, but something in me changed that day. Poppy was no longer just a friend to me. She was more than that now. A smile was on my face, as I pretended that the vows were actually being read to us. Of course, at my age, I wasn’t ready to kiss, so when King Peppy gave my parents permission to kiss, I ignored that thought. My time was far from happening. I still had twelve years, before I would be old enough to get married anyway.

As my father and stepmother kissed each other, next to my two brothers, and sister, I couldn’t help but daydream that the future would continue to get better. My father, who had been widowed for nearly six and a half years, now had someone he could love again. Mercy, my mom, who was divorced for the last four years from the male who had given her a lot of pain when I was still a tot, now had a man she could love and trust. She no longer needed to dread daily abuse from the male she had once loved. She was in safe and protective arms. I had a good feeling about our future, because on that day, we became one as a family.


	13. Evil Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains a situation in his youth that scares not only him, but his entire family.

For the next eight months, everything seemed to be normal, other than the fact that my dad seemed to be extra happy all the time. I didn’t blame him for being on cloud nine, after marrying his beautiful bride. Only a couple months after they got married, Mercy became pregnant for the second time in her life. She was now heavily pregnant with a set of twins, and was expected to deliver at any time. Sky had made arrangements in the nursery, for the newborn trollings. It was always funny, watching him fuss over the littles things. 

I was hoping for more sisters, to even out the genders in the family. Amber and Mercy were the only females, while there were four of us boys to contend with at all times. I think it would have been more manageable for them, except for the fact that we always wanting to play rough. I played a lot less than Sassafras and Basil did, but even I got up from my studies and rolled on the ground with them every once in a while. Of course, our mom would always break us up and tell us that it was better to use our words, then to fight it out.

I personally thought that it was good that we practiced fighting. We had to be diligent and prepared for any sort of fight that we might face. We were surrounded by creatures much larger than us, and some of them wanted to eat us. I was happy to get lessons from Sassafras, when my mama wasn’t around, so that I didn’t upset her. I wanted to be prepared for anything, which meant that I needed to be prepared to fight for my life and the life of my family as well.

What I wasn’t prepared for, was a bad day when my sister went to visit Acorn. It was standard procedure by then. She would go visit him at his home, with another adult. Usually it was one of my new aunts or Acorn’s sister, Mama Goldie, since Mercy trusted her. This time, Sassafras went with her. I was worried, as they were over there for the visit. It was the first time Sassafras was trusted to do something like this. He had just turned seventeen, and was capable of doing it, however, I didn’t trust Acorn. I had never trusted him, and he had broken any chance of gaining my trust when he had abused Mercy in front of me, and broke my leg.

When it was time for them to go, Sassafras left with a cupcake in his hand. I looked over at Amber, who was already eating the cupcake she was given. I watched as Basil ran over and asked for the cupcake that Sassafras had. He was happy to give it to his little brother, since Basil had asked nicely. “Would you like a cupcake too, Branch?” I heard Acorn ask, before he offered me one. I shook my head, before walking over to Amber. Something wasn’t right. Normally Acorn didn’t feed Amber, or give her gifts. I quickly grabbed the cupcake that Acorn started to hand to Sassafras. I smelled it, and frowned when I picked up on the scent of bitter almonds. I immediately suspected it was laced with cyanide.

“Stop eating that!” I tried to get the cupcake out of Amber and Basil’s hands. Amber looked alarmed, before dropping the rest of her cupcake. Basil on the other hand, started to fight me for it. He gave me a few punches in the arm and chest, before stuffing the rest of his cupcake in his mouth. I whimpered, when he swallowed it. To my horror, I watched him finish off Amber’s remaining cupcake pieces too. “Savage…” I grumbled crankily. I was trying to save him from being sick!

“Branch?! What’s going on with you?!” Sassafras looked surprised, as he quickly picked me up. “Acorn was nice and made us all cupcakes. There is no reason for you to act this way…” I turned my head, when I heard Acorn shut his front door. I glared at his door for a few seconds, before turning to Sassafras. “I smell poison on the cupcakes.” I kept a tight hold of the cupcake that I stole from Acorn. I didn’t want anyone else to eat it. It was bad enough that Amber and Basil ate their cupcakes. “Amber and Basil need to go to the medical pod, now!”

“Mama!!!” I watched as Amber ran towards our home. I squirmed in Sassafras’ arms as he picked up Basil and rushed after her. As he entered the house, I offered the cupcake to our father. “I think Acorn poisoned Amber and Basil!” I announced with deep concern in my voice.

My dad took the cupcake and sniffed it. A look of deep concern spread on his face, as he quickly picked up Amber. “Mercy! We need to go to the medical pod, now!” I watched as he ran out the door. To my relief, Sassafras followed him with us. I reached over and took Basil’s hand. I was so scared that he would have to fight for his life again. I glared at him, when he smacked my hand away. “I’m trying to heal you!”

“I don’t want or need your healing!” Basil snapped at me. I gave him a look for horror and disbelief. Did he really think that those cupcakes were OK to eat? I wondered if he smelled or tasted the bitter almond flavor that was in the cupcakes. I knew not everyone could pick up on the scent or taste of cyanide.

Once we were in the medical pod, I watched Sky settle Amber in a bed. Basil was placed in a bed next to her. He explained to the medical pod staff what I had observed and what he had seen and smelled. He showed them the cupcake, and then came over to me. I opened my arms as he made a transfer from Sassafras to him. I looked at him with worry, as he looked into my light blue eyes. “Thank you, son. Do you think you can heal them, if it is cyanide?”

“Yes papa, I can help.” I reassured him with a firm nod. “Basil doesn’t want it.” I informed him, before looking over at my tenacious brother.

“Well, what he wants and what happens are two different things, kiddo. He needs to be safe.” Sky told me, before listening to the medical staff as they explained to him what needed to happen. I overheard Mama Goldie inform me that she was certain it was cyanide. I watched as they gave my brother and sister light doses of sedatives, so they wouldn’t resist what needed to happen next. Their stomach would have to be pumped, to rid their stomachs of all the food inside. I also heard them say they would be giving them charcoal, to help.

“Dad? I want to be with Amber.” I requested as I watched them prepare for the procedures. “I won’t watch. I know you don’t think I’m old enough for stuff like that, yet.” I snuggled right into Amber, when he placed me beside her. I looked up, when Mercy walked over and hugged us both. “I won’t let her get sick.” I reassured our mama. I planned to help Basil, too, when I was done with Amber.

“You’re my good boy. Stay here.” Mercy tried to leave, but Sky stopped her. They quietly exchanged words, before I heard Sky whisper that he would take care of making sure Acorn saw justice. I watched him leave, before looking at our mama. She looked so defeated and scared, which was concerning because she rarely expressed her emotions. I hated that Acorn had found another way to hurt her and her daughter. He had even gotten her extended family involved. I was angry for her.

“Mercy, you need to lay down.” I heard Mama Goldie. I looked towards her, as she walked over to Mercy. “Your water just broke.” My heart began to race, even though I knew she was due to have her twins at any time. I was worried about her and my little twin siblings.

“I’m fine.” Mercy stated sharply, before taking Amber’s hand. I had a feeling our protective mama would not be leaving her daughter’s side, even if it meant enduring labor during stressful circumstances.

About an hour later, the medical staff were done pumping Amber and Basil’s stomachs, and giving them the charcoal. I had healed them, and was now cuddling with them both. I could hear Mercy breathing hard nearby. They had moved her, when Sky had returned, to a bed, where she could have privacy. There were curtains that surrounded the bed, so no one would be able to watch. Just moments after they got her to her bed, I heard the wails of a newborn baby. I looked at Sassafras, and then towards the sound of my newborn sibling. Just minutes later, another bellowing baby followed. Our mama had given birth to her twins, just over an hour after arriving, to be with her poisoned children. I could sense that all three of them were alright, but I couldn’t help but worry about them.

“Let’s go check it out.” I felt Sassafras pick me up. “Mom isn’t going to like this. She is modest...” I reminded him, as he carried me over to the bed that our mom was in. I put my face into his chest, as he slowly opened the curtain. “Oh mom, they’re so precious.” I heard Sassafras announce, as he got closer to them. I took a glance, and saw that she had two tiny babies, cradled to her chest. They both looked like our father, with light teal skin, lavender noses, and royal blue hair. The only thing they seemed to get from our mama was the fact that they were covered from head to toe in glitter. “Identical baby sisters?” I asked them, hoping I got sisters.

“No, Branch, they’re little brothers.” Sky chuckled as he took me into his arms. “Your mama did a great job.” He settled me beside Mercy, so I could get a better look. I reached over and touched each of them on the cheek with my hand. “I’m going to protect you with my life.” I smiled at our mama, as I healed her of any discomfort she had been feeling. “What are their names?” I asked her.

“You’re so sweet, Branch.” Mercy smiled at me, before looking down at her twin sons. I remembered her having that same look, when she had Amber. “Their names are Humble and Peace. Humble, because I hope they are humble like their father, and Peace, in hope that our family will see peace for the rest of our lives.”

“Humble and Peace are perfect.” I declared, before turning to Sassafras. “Mama will want to feed them in privacy. Let’s go back to Amber and Basil.” I got off the bed, and walked back over to Amber and Basil’s bed. I had two siblings I had to take care of, since they were likely going to be tired from sedation for a little while. I silently hoped that Acorn was in jail. I could sense that he was alive, which enraged me. He messed with my family for the last time. I was going to find a way to end him, before he hurt anyone else.


	14. A Little Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains how he gives Acorn justice.

Later that night, our family made our way to the flower pod for the night. My newborn twin brothers were settled into a cradle by the bed that my parents slept in, and my father pampered Mercy, just like he had when Amber was born. I was told to go to bed, but I couldn’t calm my brain down enough to sleep. I laid in my bed, next to Basil’s bed, and thought about what happened to him and Amber earlier that day. It really bothered me that Acorn was still alive. This would be the second time he was put in jail for hurting my family.

I laid in bed for what felt like hours, before I got up and headed for the kitchen. I got a drink of water, and then headed for the front door. I slowly opened the door, and slipped out of it. I then quietly closed the door, so I didn’t wake my parents. I headed straight for Acorn’s home. I was determined to do my own investigation, to see what could have motivated Acorn into poisoning us trollings. Once I got to his home, I went inside and turned on his lights. I began looking around for evidence. Acorn kept his house surprisingly clean. I didn’t see anything out of place, as I went through his cabinets, dressers, tables, and even his sofa. 

I wasn’t able to find anything for over an hour. I decided to lift up his mattress, and found a journal under there. I sat down and began reading through it. The more I read, the angrier I became. Acorn’s hatred and jealousy for his former wife, my mother, for leaving him was extremely clear. As I reached the end of the journal, I saw that he planned on killing all of us, including my newborn twin brothers. 

I recalled, seeing the bottle of cyanide, while rummaging through his things. I went over to the bottle and put it into my hair. I then turned off all the lights to his flower pod. I went out his front door and headed for the jail. I moved slowly and silently. I took advantage of the fact that I was gray. I didn’t give off any light, as I made my way to the jail cells. I noticed that breakfast was being prepared for the prisoners. I listened, in hopes that I would find out who was getting which tray of food to Acorn. When I noticed a particular tray was going to Acorn, I moved under the table that the tray was on. I waited until the guards were not looking, before opening the cyanide bottle. I then poked out from under the table and poured a large amount of the poison into the cup of coffee.

Once I was sure that there was more than enough cyanide in the cup of coffee to kill Acorn, I put the bottle in my hair, and then waited for the guards to leave, so they could serve breakfast. I listened to them as they talked about the prisoners. A lot of them sounded angry about what Acorn had done. I swallowed hard, when the guard who was near Acorn’s tray got quiet. I hoped that he didn’t pick up on the smell of bitter almonds. I was concerned that my plan wasn’t going to work. A sense of relief came to me, when he picked up the tray and headed for the prison cells anyway.

Once the guards were gone, I left as fast as I could. I got home, just in time for my father to open the door. He looked down at me and sighed. “Who did you heal this time, son?” I smiled up at him and hugged him. “I was doing some reading dad. I couldn’t sleep.” I knew it wasn’t the entire truth, however, it wasn’t a lie either. “I’m sorry for sneaking out. I knew mom was tired and I didn’t want to bother her.”

“You’re still a little too young to do something like that alone, in the middle of the night. Next time, ask. I won’t be mad. I might even have a book that I’m already borrowing, that you can read.” I felt my father’s hand on my back. “Alright papa, I’ll get you next time. I was trying to take care of mama. She just gave birth…”

“You’re a good boy, for helping. Come on, let’s make mama a good breakfast. She’s got to regain her strength after having two little babies.” I smiled as my father led me towards our kitchen. I was glad that he didn’t suspect that I did anything bad. I didn’t want him to stop what I hoped was already happening at the jail cells.

Later that day, I found out that Acorn had been poisoned. He hadn’t survived it. I was so glad that he would never hurt my family again. We went to his funeral, so that Amber could be there to wish her biological father goodbye. I wished she didn’t have to be stuck in the middle of all this, but it was a relief that Acorn could never hurt or try to kill her anymore. 

I watched my mama, as she watched the funeral. She had gone gray with grief. A lot of trolls had, including Acorn’s older sister, Mama Goldie, and his nephew Guy Diamond. I felt sorry for the family that he left behind. It was so frustrating to see them grieve the death of their family member. I had overheard talk earlier that day, of an investigation. I had hidden the bottle that I had found, in my toy stuffed bear. I had a feeling no one would search there, since a seven year old would not normally kill another troll. I didn’t think they would figure out that I was Acorn’s killer.

I heard Queen Lily talk to my aunt Faith. She had asked her if she was responsible for Acorn’s killing. Faith told her she wished she was Acorn’s assailant, but she was not responsible for his death. I quietly hoped that no one got blamed for what I did. I was only trying to protect my family. They were all so precious to me. I had to do what I felt was right. I was a healer first, and a protector second. I wasn’t going to live life any other way.


	15. Guilty Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains a circumstance in his youth that causes him to make a difficult discussion.

Within days after I made the decision to end Acorn’s life, I found out that Mama Goldie’s husband, Shimmer, was being arrested for the crime. He was the prison guard that was in charge of feeding Acorn that morning. I thought for sure everyone would be happy by the loss of the attempted murderer, but I was wrong. Everyone seemed distraught. I didn’t understand why at first. I thought they would understand that it was necessary for the safety of the colony, and for such a mad man to be killed and put where he belonged. It started to come to me, that they feared having another killer in their presence. It wouldn’t be until Mama Goldie came to our home to stay for a while, that I realized the true extent of why everyone was so upset.

“I can’t believe he would do something like that.” I overheard Mama Goldie as she talked to my parents. “He has always been so sweet and caring. He’s a great father and husband.” I watched the distraught mother, as she stroked her swollen belly. I had stopped her from going into labor, the day that Acorn died. She still had a month left of her pregnancy. This stress wasn’t good for her or her unborn pod. Shimmer being arrested had made her stress worse. I had a bad feeling that that baby was going to come, before he or she was ready to be born.

“I know he’s a good troll. I’m sure he did it because he was angry with Acorn. He did harm two trollings, and nearly hurt two others. He was also horribly abusive to Mercy.” I heard my father as he worked in the kitchen. I agreed with the anger, towards Acorn. It was why I was his killer in the first place. I watched my mother, as she quietly and discreetly nursed my twin brothers. I wondered what was going on in her mind. She hadn’t said anything, since the day Acorn died. She seemed upset about Acorn’s death, too.

“What my brother did was wrong. I agree with that, but two wrongs do not make a right. My brother was not a great troll, but he was my brother. I can’t stand the thought of his killer getting away with the crime. Shimmer denies doing it, but he was the only one who was around Acorn when he died. He has to be the killer.” Mama Goldie had tears in her eyes and sounded so defeated. A deep sense of guilt came over me. Shimmer was being blamed for what I had done. “He’ll be put to death, and I’ll become a widow.”

My heart shattered at those words. Shimmer was going to be put to death, and he was innocent. It was more than I could bear. I had had no plans of admitting what I had done, however, I couldn’t let Shimmer die, when he wasn’t the one who did anything wrong. I had to save the silver glitter troll, before he was killed. I ran to my room and got my teddy bear. I pulled the bottle out of it, and then carried it to the kitchen. I walked over to my father and tugged on his fluffy fleece night pants.

“Yes son?” I looked up at Sky, when he turned to face me. I offered the bottle. There were tears stinging my eyes, as he quickly took the bottle from me. “Where did you get this, Branch?!” I heard a mix of surprise and anger in my father’s voice. I had a feeling he was already putting the pieces together in his mind. “I’m Acorn’s killer. I got this bottle from his flower pod. I gave him a taste of his own medicine. Shimmer shouldn’t die because of me. If someone has to die, kill me.”

“Oh my god!” I heard Mama Goldie. I turned to see the shocked look on her grayed face. I quickly looked away and whimpered. That look would never leave my memory banks for the rest of my life. It hurt me to my core to know I not only hurt her, but the rest of Acorn’s family too. I was only trying to protect my own family.

“Did you do this, when you told me you were out reading?!” Sky’s voice sounded so angry. I winced when he took my hand. “Let’s go, young man! We need to go talk to King Peppy and Queen Lily. You lied to me!” I felt a knot in my throat. I whispered that I had read Acorn’s diary. It wasn’t a lie that I read. I just didn’t tell him all that I had done that night.

As we approached the royal flower pod, I heard footsteps behind us. I glanced behind us, and felt overwhelming guilt when I realized that Mercy had followed us, without my twin brothers. I had a feeling she left them with Mama Goldie. She had only given birth three days earlier. She was still recovering and was tired. She had also felt the need to follow, without shoes on. It was late winter, and although I knew she hated shoes, I was worried she would catch a virus. It was so cold outside.

When Sky knocked on the door to the royal flower pod, I startled badly. I looked down at my feet when I heard the door open. “Sky, Mercy, and Branch? This is a surprise, so early in the morning. Come on in.” I heard King Peppy invite us in. I remained quiet, as Sky escorted Mercy and I inside. “Branch has something to tell you, King Peppy.” I heard Sky tell him. I glanced up at the orange troll. He looked down at me, with confused orange colored eyes. It suddenly felt like I had cotton in my mouth. I began to tremble as I explained to him everything that had happened three mornings earlier.

“Shimmer is innocent, sire.” I finished, with a heavy sigh. I kept my eyes down at my feet. I wasn’t sure what my future would hold, now that I confessed. If it was back in ancient times, when I was Iaso, my age wouldn’t have mattered. I would have been executed, the moment I confessed my horrible crime. Especially after letting another life hang on a delicate thread.

A silence came over the room. I wasn’t sure what was going on, as King Peppy processed what I had just told him. It felt like the four of us stood there for hours, before I suddenly felt his strong hand on my shoulder. I gasped and looked up at him. His expression was far softer than I expected. Nothing could have prepared me for what he would say next.

“Branch Thorn, you did what any good man would have done when someone else put his family in danger. You found a way to stop the pain that was inflicted to your family, by defending it in a way you knew how. I will say, it wasn’t the best way to handle this situation. My colony has rules and regulations that we must follow to keep the peace. You did commit a crime, and that crime will be punished. You’re seven years old, so your punishment will not be death. No, I think this is a time to learn. I think a week in a modified prison cell will suffice, but that doesn’t mean that your parents won’t extend your punishment when you go home. During your week in prison, I’ll make daily visits, to give you lessons on the correct way to handle crimes. Breath young one. You’re about to faint.” I took a deep breath and watched as Sky made the transfer, with my hand, to King Peppy’s hand.

“I agree with the punishment, and no, it will not end with the prison sentence. We will discuss arrangements when you come home. You’re my good boy, Branch. Please don’t break my heart again.” I heard Sky and Mercy leave. My father’s words shook me to the core. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I was only trying to help.

“It’s going to be OK, Branch. Give them time to process what happened. We’ll talk about this further, in the prison cell. Come along, young one.” I felt King Peppy as he guided me towards the prison cells. I couldn’t believe that he was going to let me live. I decided right then, that I was going to take all the advice that they gave me in the coming weeks. I didn’t want to disappoint them ever again.


	16. Seeking Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch seeks forgiveness and comfort, after spending a week in jail.

The week I spent in the prison cell wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I was given hearty meals and snacks, as if I was still at home. I was also given books to read, and King Peppy came in everyday to talk to me. He wasn’t angry with me, which was a huge relief. He talked to me about the colony’s rules and regulations. He also told me how he protected the colony and his family. He talked about circumstances before I was born, that would have been terrifying. I was glad he was giving me a second chance. I had no plans of ever disappointing him, ever again. He was a great leader, and was the father of Princess Poppy, who I cared for very much.

When my time to go home came, my father picked me up from jail. He was the one I was the most worried about. The thought that I broke his heart was hard for me. I was only trying to protect my siblings and family, when I put an end to Acorn’s life. I looked up at him, when I was let out of the prison cell. He didn’t look as mad as I thought he would be. The disappointment was clear on his face, however, which was heartbreaking for me.

“Come here, son.” I walked over to Sky, and groaned when he hugged me to him tightly. “Let’s get you home. You’re mom and brothers need you.” I felt him pick me up. He put me on his shoulders. He rarely carried me like this anymore, because I was getting heavy. I knew why he was rushing me home. I could sense that Mercy and the twins were sick. He wanted me to heal them, and I had no problem doing so. I hated that I had been away from them and couldn’t help them.

As soon as we were home, my father helped me off of his shoulders. I ran to the bedroom and began to heal my twin brothers right away. I could see that they had grown considerably since I last saw them a week earlier. It was amazing how fast babies grew. “It’s OK Humble and Peace. I’ll fix it and make you feel better.” I glanced back, when I heard our mom move in the bed. I knew she was sick too, but my first priority was my baby brothers. They were too young to be so sick.

“Branch, you’re back.” I heard Mercy, as she sat at the edge of the bed. Her voice was raspy and tired, from the virus she had. Once Humble and Peace were healed, I moved to her. I hugged her as I healed her. “I’m so sorry mom. I’m sorry to you too, dad.” I felt tears sting my eyes. My biggest fear for the last week was that I upset my family enough to cause them to be upset and angry with me forever. “I love you all so much.”

“Easy, son. It’s going to be alright. We both love you with all of our hearts.” My father’s words made me feel better. I felt his arms, as he embraced us both. I buried my face into Mercy’s nightgown. I had missed my whole family, and now I was back where I could be with them and protect them again. “I’ll never disappoint you again.”

“You didn’t disappoint us, son. You scared us, however, now we both understand why you did it. Did you take everything that King Peppy told you, while you were there?” I nodded to Mercy’s question. “I know the right way to handle a situation like that, if I ever have to protect my family again. I just wanted everyone to be safe. He wanted to kill all six of us…”

“We know. You’re not completely off the hook, though. I want you to stay home the next month, and help your mom with changing dirty diapers. You’re grounded during that time. We want you to communicate with us in the future.” I winced when my father told me that I was grounded for a month. I was expecting punishment, but a whole month was going to be harsh. Especially since I felt like I had trouble holding still, when I wasn’t using up energy reserves to heal. I wished it didn’t have to be so long. “OK papa, I’ll be a good big brother, and take good care of my baby brothers.”

“That’s my good boy.” Mercy said with another gentle hug. “It’s going to be a good time for you to bond with your baby brothers. Maybe we can get you to restore your colors, while you help me.” I didn’t look so sure. Leaf may have been gone for just over seven years, however, I wasn’t ready to let her go and move on. Her death to me had rocked me to my core. I missed her more than anyone could ever realize. “I miss Leaf.”

“Son, she died a long time ago. It’s OK to move on.” I heard my father’s words, but I didn’t want to hear it. I wasn’t ready to move on. “I’m tired. I’m going to go lay down. I used a lot of energy today.” I avoided the suggestion. I headed to bed and laid down. As I faded into sleep, I thought about Leaf and Thyme. I wasn’t sure why I couldn’t move on from their losses, but I did exercise the idea of one day restoring my colors. I didn’t even have an idea of what my colors were. I suspected I looked like Sky, since I looked like a miniature version of him, when he was gray. I wasn’t sure when my time would come, when I got my colors restored. Until I was ready, no one was ever going to know.


	17. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains some troubles he faces, as he starts to hit puberty.

Not long after I spent a month grounded at home, life went back to normal. My brothers grew quickly and soon were old enough to play with Basil, Amber, and I. Sassafras moved out of our home, when he was ready to be on his own. He got married to an orange glitter troll named Carrot not long after. They had two children together. I became an uncle at the age of ten. I had a niece named Ginger and a nephew named Parsnip. They talked about having more children, however, Carrot wanted to wait until their children were five, so that the little ones would be in school. He was hoping it would make it easier for them both. About two years after Ginger and Parsnip were born, my mama had another set of twins. They were both albino and were named Yin and Yang. I was so glad that I had another sister. My parents hadn’t planned on having anymore children after Humble and Peace, but Yin and Yang were a welcomed addition to our family.

As Basil and I approached our thirteenth birthday, we both began to go through a lot of changes. Basil was the first to hit puberty. He grew much taller than me almost overnight. I was not at all concerned by my delay in hitting puberty. I knew when my body was ready, I was going to go through the same changes he went through. Even though I was behind in growth, Sky had me in on lessons that Basil had to learn, like shaving, the talk, and learning how to control bodily functions. It was embarrassing for both of us, however, I knew it had to be done. As Iaso, I dealt with a whole different set of changes when I hit puberty as a female. For this life, I was glad I didn’t have to deal with bleeding once a month and the cramps.

Nothing could prepare me for the other problems I would face, as a male though. It was on our thirteenth birthday, that I noticed a change. I woke up feeling like I had wet my bed. Embarrassed that I had wet my bed on my first day as a teenager, I quickly stripped my bed and carried the soiled laundry to the washroom. I put the load in the wash machine, and then took my night shorts off. I noticed that the inside of my shorts was sticky with a cream colored fluid. I flushed, realizing I hadn’t wet the bed. I had cummed in my sleep. I quickly wrapped my waist with a towel, before placing my shorts in the wash machine. I started the load, and then quickly made my way to the bathroom. I flushed, seeing that Basil was up, and making his way to the bathroom too. I met him there, and fought him for the bathroom. I looked into his light green and light blue heterochromia eyes as I tried to squeeze my way inside. “I need a bath!”

“Pee-yew! You sure do!” I watched as Basil waved his hand in front of his nose. “What did you do? Piss in bed?!” I felt my cheeks flushed in anger. I shoved him out of the bathroom and then closed and locked the door. I rolled my eyes as Basil banged on the door. “Go away, Savage!” My voice squeaked when I said savage. I groaned, thinking my body had awful timing. Of course I would start to have obvious signs of puberty, when we were going to a party later that day. It was Midwinter’s day, and it was our thirteenth birthday. I knew King Peppy and Queen Lily had planned on having a huge celebration.

After I was all clean, I got ready for the day and then ran to Yin and Yang’s room. I took care of their diapers, and then helped them out of their cribs. At one year old, they were starting to walk. I walked with them to the kitchen and began making breakfast. It was still early in the morning, so I had a feeling our parents wouldn’t be awake for at least another hour. I watched my twin brother and sister as they played nearby. Due to their albinism, they were both unable to see well. Yin wasn’t as bad as Yang though. Even with my healing ability, I couldn’t fix their vision, since it was caused by a genetic abnormality. I wished I could at least help Yang. He was nearly completely blind.

I began to make pancakes. I could hear Basil, as he took his own bath. I looked back, when I heard Amber. I smiled at her, as she walked over. “Good morning…” I could see that her hair was messy, but there wasn’t much she could do about that, since Basil was in the bathroom.

“Happy Birthday, Branch.” I welcomed her hug as it came. I turned my attention back to the pancakes. I didn’t want them to burn. “I’m making Basil’s favorite, for his birthday.” I told her, as I flipped them over. I took another glance at the twins. I didn’t want them to hurt themselves, since they were starting to get around really good on their feet. I looked back when I heard my father come into the kitchen.

“Branch? You shouldn’t worry about breakfast today. It’s your birthday. I’ve got it. Let me take over.” I smiled when Sky took over. It was so sweet that he didn’t think I needed to worry about cooking. I had no problem helping out. Especially now that I was starting to get tall enough to help in the kitchen. It was harder when I couldn’t reach most of the appliances and dishes.

After breakfast, and when all nine of us were ready, we made our way to King Peppy and Queen Lily’s home. As soon as we were inside, I went straight for Princess Poppy’s room. I knocked on the door and grunted when Basil tried to shove me over. “Hey! What was that for?!” I grumbled crankily. He was so mean sometimes.

“For calling me a Savage earlier.” Basil stuck out his tongue and smiled when Princess Poppy opened the door. “Basil? How are you?” I watched as she played with her magenta colored hair. I got up and frowned, when Basil walked into her room and shut the door in my face. I heard the lock slide in her door. I flushed and crossed my arms, before turning away. Usually this didn’t bother me too much, since Basil often preferred to play with Poppy alone, but this time, I felt more than a little bit of jealousy. I was convinced that he was trying to win her over, so he could be her husband. I had loved her long before he did. I wasn’t going to let him have her.

“Basil, I want to play with Branch.” I heard her say, before she unlocked the door and opened it. I quickly slipped into her room and glared at my slightly younger brother. “That was rude, Basil!” I watched as Basil went to wrestle with me, but instead of touching me, Poppy grabbed him and shoved him out of her room. I smirked when she shut the door on him. I watched as she locked the door on him. I wasn’t expecting that.

“Basil is so weird.” Poppy turned to me and smiled at me. “Come on, Branch. Let’s go play with my dolls.” I held her hand as she led me over to her dollhouse. I was glad that she kicked Basil out of her room. It was just going to be me and her this time, as we played pretend with her dolls. I wasn’t much for dolls in this life, but for her, I would do anything. I silently wondered if she realized just how much I loved her.


	18. Protective Of Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains an incident in his teenagehood that makes him realize Basil loves him after all.

Not long after my thirteenth birthday, I was given the task of babysitting my younger twin siblings, while our parents took Amber, Humble, and Peace on a hike. They didn’t want the babies to go with them and be at risk of predators. Basil was with me to help, however, I didn’t think he would help me at all. He spent a lot of his time lately, painting. It seemed like all he ever wanted to do, other than give me a hard time, was paint. I had to admit he was good at it. He was able to make life like pieces, and he was only thirteen years old. You would never believe that he was blind until the age of five years old.

At one year old, Yin and Yang were starting to get very curious about their surroundings, so I was very busy with them, as I watched them. Yin was particularly very busy, so I spent a lot of time watching her, while keeping my ears on Yang. Yin took advantage of the fact that our mom wasn’t home, and was getting into everything. I chased her around, as she got into the flour, the sugar, and tried to pull the almond milk out of the refrigerator.

I didn’t hear when the door opened, but I did hear when Yang screamed. I quickly gave Yin to Basil, before running out of the front door. I saw that he was barely hanging onto the branch that our home was attached to. I climbed up there and reached to grab him. I had almost reached him, when he slipped and began to fall. Without giving it a second thought, I jumped from the branch and grabbed him midair. I held him to my chest as I looked for a place to grab with my hair. Before I could choose what to grab, I hit the ground with a loud thud. I remained conscious, as we both went tumbling a few more feet, before coming to a rest. I never let go of Yang, despite the excruciating pain that I suddenly felt.

Yang’s ear piercing screams filled the air. I was unable to move, due to being in a lot of pain. I had a feeling that just about every bone in my body was broken. I resisted the urge to heal myself, because I was certain that I had sustained shattered bones. I had a feeling my limbs were not in proper position. I also had to stay awake, to make sure Yang was alright. Healing myself was going to cause me to pass out.

“Branch!” I heard Basil cry out. I cracked my eyes open and whimpered when I felt someone take Yang out of my arms. “No…” I glanced around to see who took my baby brother. My vision was blurry, due to shock. I was scared for Yang’s well being.

“Yang seems alright. Basil, take him. We’ve got to get your brother to the medical pod.” I heard King Peppy’s voice. I couldn’t help but scream in pain, when I felt him pick me up. I looked up at our king, as he rushed me to the medical pod. He felt so strong, as he carried me. I whispered that I was sorry, as he made his way to the medical pod. Once he was inside, he settled me into a bed. I cried out in pain, as I was laid down on the bed.

“Is he alright?!” I could hear the pain that was in Basil’s voice. I never heard him sound so scared. “Yang?” I called my baby brother, as I felt several hands touch my battered body. I was starting to feel numb. I had a feeling someone had given me a sedative. “He’s alright, Branch. We’re going to help you, so you survive. Rest your eyes. It’s going to be alright.” I heard Mama Goldie as she talked to me. I felt my eyes grow heavy. I whispered that I wasn’t dying. I refused to go out like this. I still had years of healing friends and family in my future, before it was supposed to be my time. I was only thirteen years old after all.

I didn’t wake up again for a few days. I don’t remember what happened in those three days, however, my father explained to me what happened to me in those three days. Right after my bones were put in place, my body had automatically healed itself. I found out that Yang had suffered from a broken arm. I had managed to heal him while unconscious. He had cuddled with me, which was why I was able to heal him while in my coma.

As my eyes fluttered open, I was surprised to find that Basil was cuddled right behind to me, spooning me. It was the first time I had been in my brother’s warm embrace since we were five years old, when I had healed his head injury and eyes. It was so nice to feel his warmth against my skin. I was no longer in pain, however, my body was fatigued. I had used so much energy to heal myself, that I had induced my own coma. “Basil?” I whispered, as I tried to stretch. I was so stiff from not moving much for three days.

“Branch!” I felt Basil move to face me, and saw his smile when he saw that I was awake. “You really scared me!” I couldn’t believe it. I thought for the last eight years that he was angry with me and would never show any sort of compassion or love towards me ever again. I had a feeling he just felt disconnected from me, after I had done something against his wishes. I honestly was just trying to make sure he survived the horrible incident when he was five.

“I’m sorry…” I whispered to him. I felt him hug me. “I’m so glad you survived. I thought you were going to die.” I listened to him, and couldn’t help but smile. “Now you know why I healed your head. I felt the same fear, when we were five years old.” I explained to him.

“I know, Branch. I understand that now. I’m sorry I was so mad at you.” I sighed in relief at his words. I hoped that our relationship would get better now. “Where are we?” I asked him. I noticed that we were no longer in the medical pod, but the room was too dark for me to tell where we were.

“Dad brought you home yesterday, when you were considered stable. He wanted you closer to home. It’s only four in the morning. We should get some more sleep. I can see that you’re very tired. You’re our baby brother’s hero...” Basil explained to me. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. I agreed with him. I needed the rest. I was glad I survived the near death experience. I was going to be more careful the next time something like that happened. I wasn’t ready to leave this life yet. I felt like I still had so much to do.


	19. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains the day Poppy became his forever.

For the next three years, I continued to grow, until I was as tall as my father. Basil ended up being a little taller than me. Dad told me he looked just like Thyme, except he had light green hair, where Thyme’s hair was light yellow. I remembered that, although I never told him that I remembered some of my infancy. I knew it was rare for anyone to remember anything before their fifth birthday, so I didn’t want to freak him out any more than I already had. Especially since I had seen things I was probably not meant to see, including seeing my dead father and sister.

Leaf’s death still weighed heavily on my mind, even though it wasn’t my fault she died. Now that I was older, Sky explained to me that she was born with a tight knot in her umbilical cord. The only way she would have survived that, was if she was born through surgery, and my fathers weren’t anywhere near a medical pod to receive that sort of treatment. He told me he had a feeling that something was wrong. Especially when I was kicking him hard in the ribs. There was nothing he could do about it. He would have died too, if he had surgery out in the open like that.

I was still gray in color. A fact that perplexed everyone I knew. No one had ever seen me with my true colors. I even heard my friends make bets on what color they thought I was. I ignored them. I wasn’t sure what was going to help me get my colors back. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t reach that level of happiness.

Even Princess Poppy couldn’t help me restore my colors. She certainly tried to help me. I thought it was very sweet that she would try to make me happier, so I could restore my colors. It didn’t work, and she wasn’t giving up on me either. I adored every moment of it, even though I often didn’t smile or express just how happy I was with her. It seemed my childhood depression just wasn’t ready to heal.

On the day of Princess Poppy’s sixteenth birthday, I decided to do something I had not tried yet. I wanted to give her a kiss. Her body language lately suggested that she was ready to accept a boyfriend. She was still at least two years away from being old enough to marry, however, she was old enough to start making some of her own decisions on what she wanted to do when she was an adult. Something told me, I was going to be an important part of her life. King Peppy was training me for more than just protecting and healing the village. He talked about how he ran the village and what he did as their king. Although he never talked about being my father in law one day, I had a feeling he knew how close Princess Poppy and I had become.

As I got ready for the birthday party, I decided to dress nicely. I made the decision against wearing a tuxedo, however, I did wear a green cardigan sweater, with a white shirt under it. I wore my brown dress slacks, and a nice pair of black dress shoes. I wore a brown belt, so that my pants didn’t slide off my waist. I wanted to look my best, when I showed up to Princess Poppy’s home for her birthday. 

When it was time to go, our family headed for the royal flower pod. Basil nudged me and chuckled when I nudged him back. “It’s a birthday party, Branch. Why do you look like we’re going to a wedding?” I shot a look at him. He had no idea why I was dressed up, although by now I was surprised he hadn’t figured out that I was lovestruck, by our best friend. “No, it’s not a wedding, however, I want to look nice. You remember how special our sixteenth birthday was. I want to look nice, just in case Biggie takes a lot of pictures.”

“You’re hopeless…” Basil whispered to me. “She’s not going to take you. She has the hots for me.” I knew he was teasing me, but his words made me flush with anger. He was always teasing that he was going to steal her, before she was even mine. I wasn’t willing to share. Besides, he often talked about her younger sister, Princess Rose. “If you steal Poppy from me, I’m stealing Rose from you.” I warned him angrily. I gasped when he pulled me to the ground. We both began to wrestle on the flower petals that were showered along the ground, under the tree we lived in. “Basil! You’re going to get my sweater dirty!” I complained to him. I wasn’t amused by his antics. He was trying to ruin everything. I hated and loved him for it.

“Rose is mine!” Basil snapped at me, before pinning me to the ground, on my back. I knew it! He had the hots for Princess Rose. I was amused that we both ended up falling in love with the royal princesses. If Princess Poppy took me, and Princess Rose took him, I would be King, Poppy would be Queen, and Basil and Rose would be next in line if anything ever happened to us.

“That’s enough, you two! I’ve told you to use your words…” I heard Mercy as she came over to correct us. I shoved Basil off me, and then stood up. I brushed the petals off my clothes, and then took my place beside my parents. When we reached the royal flower pod, we went right inside. King Peppy said his door was always welcome to our family, so we stopped knocking not long ago.

“Branch!” I heard Princess Poppy. I turned to see that she was also dressed nicely. Her hair was braided, and decorated with flowers, lace, and ribbon. She had make-up on, that highlighted her magenta colored eyes. Her baby pink dress had long sleeves, and the skirt of the dress was fringed in a neat fashion. I took her into my arms, as she came to me. I looked into her eyes, with interest. She was so beautiful and looked so grown-up. It was amazing how far we had come in the last sixteen years. “Happy Birthday, Poppy.” I told her, before planting a simple, sweet kiss upon her lips.

I heard a gasp behind me. It was Amber, who must not have realized that I was ready for this step. I released the kiss, to find that Poppy’s pink skin was red. I watched her eyes, hoping that I didn’t upset her. I hadn’t asked for permission after all. “I love you, Princess Poppy.” My heart beat so hard in my chest, that I was certain it was about to explode out of me.

“I love you too, Branch.” I watched Poppy’s eyes, as they sparkled from the light in their home. I could hear that my family was talking to her family, however, at that moment, she was the only thing I focused on. She loved me, the way I loved her. My heart swelled with the deep joy that only a lovestruck male could feel. My princess accepted me, even though I was gray and always so quiet.

“You two are so sweet together.” I heard Queen Lily take a picture of us. I smiled at Princess Poppy, as she reached in for another kiss. I embraced it and closed my eyes. I didn’t want to ever let her go. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me in this life. I was so glad she felt the same way about me, for the way I was.

“Alright, you two. Break it up.” I felt my father pry us apart. I looked at him, with the biggest smile on my face. I felt blissed, and at that moment, I didn’t care what anyone else was doing. These were feelings I had never felt before. I wanted it to happen over and over again for the rest of my life.

I felt Princess Poppy as she took my hand. I looked at her with the deepest passion and love that I felt at that moment. I hoped that I gave her the same feelings she gave me. I couldn’t wait to grow old with her. It was a feeling that I didn’t want to ever go away for the rest of our lives.


	20. All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch explains the day he turns into an adult.

After that first kiss, Princess Poppy and I spent a lot of time together. For the most part, we talked about everything that we wanted to see for the future of our colony. Both of our parents worried often that we did things that were unwise for our age. Princess Poppy and I had decided that it would be best to wait until we were both physically ready, before engaging in anything beyond make-out sessions. Besides the fact that we rarely had any privacy, we knew the risks that would come, if Princess Poppy ended up pregnant, before her body was physically ready to endure the hardships of childbearing. I would not let her endure any of those risks. Not after losing my father, Thyme. He was only eighteen years old, when he died in childbirth. Something he would have survived, if my fathers were not alone, but I wasn’t risking my princess. She was so precious to me. I couldn’t imagine losing her too soon.

As Basil and I’s eighteenth birthday came closer, we began to make arrangements to move out of our parent’s flower pod. I wasn’t entirely sure what I was going to do, as far as a flower pod was concerned. I talked about making my own bunker, however, that idea was discouraged by my parents. There was really only a need to have one bunker, which was what Sassafras and Carrot lived in. It stored a lot of supplies for the winter, and was already large enough to hold the entire colony during hard times. There didn’t need to be a second bunker.

I hesitated to make my own flower pod, since my hair was a dark shade of gray. So dark, that it almost looked black. I knew that sort of color wouldn’t be good for me to be around, and it would look so odd among the colorful flower pods that decorated our home tree. I had thought about asking for help, however, I was painfully shy and hated asking for help. I thought of asking Basil, but he was already so busy and had lost plenty of his own hair, making his own home.

On the morning of our eighteenth birthday, I woke up and began getting ready for the day. I tried to think of what I would tell my parents, since I didn’t have a home to move into yet. I felt ready to be on my own, and wanted my independence, but I hadn’t thought of what I would do yet. Every idea that I thought of in my head, was clouded by self doubt. A second bunker heavily clouded my mind. I wished it wasn’t so heavily discouraged. I had a feeling that my parents didn’t want me to lock myself away. I was a needed member of the community, and was the future king. I needed to be where I could be seen.

“Good morning, Branch! Hurry up and get dressed! I have a surprise for you!” I heard Amber’s voice, from inside of the bathroom. “I will be right out! Just give me a minute!” I told her, as I quickly finished rinsing the soap from my hair. I got out and dried my skin and hair off. I got dressed in the bathroom and brushed my hair. It was still wet, when I came out. “What sort of surprise do you have?” I asked her, as I walked over to her. I had a feeling she was going to give me some sort of medical related present, since I was the village healer.

“I don’t want you to see it yet. Here, I’ll blindfold you.” She told me, as I felt her put a blindfold around my eyes. I laughed, feeling her tie it behind my head. “Oh, come on Amber. Is this necessary?” I asked her.

“Yes, it’s necessary. I don’t want you peeking.” I heard her explain to me. I felt her take me by the hand. I hesitated, as she led me through the house. I didn’t care much for walking around without being able to see. Basil had tricked me into doing similar things, as we grew up, so I understood what his life was like when he was a little one. He also wanted me to understand what Yang went through, since the little six year old only saw colors and shapes. “Don’t let me trip on anything.” I requested, as I felt her lead me outside.

“Almost there, big brother.” Amber explained to me, as we made our way down the tree. I was starting to think that she had a bigger surprise for me then I thought. When we came to a stop, I felt the blindfold come off my face. I opened my eyes and let my eyes adjust to the light, since there was snow on the ground, and the sun was out. When my sight was restored, I saw what she was trying to surprise me with. It was a flower pod, that was obviously made with great care by my family. It had royal blue, light yellow, blue green, gold, and white hair, weaved into a zig zag pattern. My mouth gaped open, as my parents and siblings all said ‘surprise’ at the same time. They had made me a home, knowing I was struggling to make one myself.

“It’s beautiful…” I told them, before giving them all a huge hug. I saw that Princess Poppy was there. I opened my arms up, and held her when she joined the hug. “What do you think, Poppy? Isn’t it lovely?” I thought it would make a great home for us and our family, when that time came.

“I think it’s special and sweet.” Princess Poppy told me, before cuddling into my chest. I smiled and held my family. I was no longer a child, but my love for my family was as strong as ever. I was ready for the next chapter in my life. I was on my own, and I would soon be ready to have a family of my own. I only hoped that I could make my parents proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of part one. I have a part two planned. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
